Threads in a tapestry
by Dewin Duvae
Summary: Lots of things happen to Ranma & Co. (Ranma gets a cabbit, Ukyou becomes a female dog etc. etc.)


- Ranma - Threads in a tapestry - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

To never see her face again, what bullshit. I'll always see her face. Every time I see a mother helping her child, I see her face. Every time I see a rose' petal, I see her face. Every time I see a mallet in action, I SEE HER FACE! 

She must be mad to think that I will never see her face again! 

But, to never see HER again.... ...that would be difficult. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Ranma took the note and squeezed it into a ball. He never should have started that diary, diaries were for GIRLS! But like most other things in her -- no HIS life it had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

As Ranma yawned and stretched, a thought struck her, she had been ready to reveal her whole life and all her thoughts to this book. (Of course, she was in her female form at the moment). Could this mean that if she found Akanes diary she would know what Akane thought of her? 

NO! Who cares what that tomboy thought of her-- HIM Akane had found him in Uchans again and had clobbered him because he hadn't eaten any of her food, and this time HE hadn't even known that she would cook. 

Now she was furious again she rose up from her futon and jumped out the window to blow of some steam against the training puppets. 

-- 

Ryoga whirled around. someone had tapped his shoulder! 

-Excuse me could you tell me the way to the tendo dojo? 

-- 

-Oh, if only the feet of ikaros were mine! SASUKE! Thou lowly piece of pig entrails I shall smite thee for this!! 

Kuno was irritated, he had overheard Kodachi talking to Sasuke giving orders that would lead to the death of his pigtailed goddess. In a flash of brilliance he had waited until kodachi wasn't close by and then proceeded to intercept Sasuke and give him slightly differing orders which in turn would hopefully result in the rescue of his beloved pigtailed goddess from the vile clutches of Saotome as well as from Kodachis perverted scheme. 

Naturally, he hadn't found Sasuke. Which could only mean that Sasuke had gone straight to the Immigration office to fulfill Kodachis plan. Kuno was now running to the tendo dojo as fast as his feet could carry him, solely for the purpose of reaching his damsel in distress before it would be too late. 

-- 

Ryoga was dumbstruck He might as well have faced a mirror. 

-We'll the Saotome dojo then? 

-- 

-Bitch. 

The restaurant was closed, she had closed it after that incident during lunch. She hadn't opened it since. 

-Bitch! 

She flipped an okonymiaki. It stuck to the ceiling. She hadn't cooked an okonymiaki right since Akane had marched into her restaurant and demanded that Ranma go home. -Bitch!! 

She felt good saying it. It was as if her whole life situation could be summed up by using that word. If only Akane hadn't been there, Ranma would have seen more in her than just a friend. Not that Ranma didn't deserve to have a friend, but she wanted to be more to him than that. Besides, she was his fiance after all. 

-Bitch!!! 

She slumped down to the floor. If only they were more than friends. If only they had known each other longer. If only Genma hadn't left her behind. If only Ranma hadn't chosen okonymiaki instead of her. If only... 

She jumped up excitedly, Ranma had been talking about going back in time once. It had to do with that freak Happosai and some object he had used. Wasn't it a mirror or a pipe or something, knowing Happosai it had been a bra, but she wasn't so sure. 

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! she screamed with glee. 

Now she had a plan of action. 

-- 

Now Ryoga was scowling. Had Ranma already put his name on the dojo? 

-Is it... *snicker* ...THE HIBIKI DOJO? 

-- 

*burp* [the ramen made bubbles] 

-SHAMPOO!! 

*gloomp* 

-AYIEEEE 

*kraash, boom, bang* 

-ouch! 

*fizzle* [the ramen was almost ready] 

-Why Mousse still after Shampoo? Lots of girls like Mousse, Towel, Hairspray, Lotion, even little Cologne after Mousse. 

*yank* [Mousse rose up] 

-But I love you Shampoo! 

*Bing* [mousse got an idea] 

-It's because you play hard to get! 

*Silence* 

-Mousse like being beaten? 

-NO! 

*fizzle*[Mousses brain was working overtime] 

-You never give in, You avoid me and you never go on a date! 

-Shampoo go on date lots of times, With Ranma! 

*sigh* 

-You never go on a date with ME! 

-So if Shampoo play "hard to get" Ranma will leave pervert girl for Shampoo? 

-nnnnnnyyes, YES of course Ranma will like you more if you play hard to get! 

-Shampoo happy, Shampoo reward you! 

*bonk*[shampoo hit mousse on the head] 

-Wh -why? 

-Mousse say he like no getting me! 

-- 

Ryoga looked stunned. He had never thought of it before if Akane married him the dojo would have his last name on it. He tried to grasp the idea. 

-look just POINT the way! 

-- 

Happosai bounded of the roof, he kicked a stone into orbit. He was in a foul mood this evening. Every time he got close to some panties, they would move out of his reach. 

He realized it was a mistake to go after Colognes underwear but he had thought that a repeat performance was due, especially on the anniversary of the first time he had met her. But she hadn't taken the whole thing so lightly, she had put a curse on him. 

-Oh woe is me, woooooe is me! 

He wailed and ran towards the tendos. At least there, he would find some comfort. He picked up a bucket and filled it with water and then hurried on. 

-- 

Ryoga realized three things when he finally stopped trying to comprehend the full meaning of what the other guy had said. One the other guy was gone, Two his finger was raised, pointing to a house and, Three it was pointing towards the tendo dojo! 

-- 

An old man in a grey overcoat trotted into an alley. He scrutinized it carefully and felt around on the bricks of a wall before he went through them. 

-- 

-Hiya loser! 

Gosunkugi knew that this statement would make Ranma angry. It didn't matter when or where or even in which reality, it always got Ranma furious. That ... and calling him a girl. 

-- 

Ranma jumped onto the rafters of the dojo, she wanted to be alone, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She had confirmed what she always suspected, Akane hated her. She took out the book that proved it all and held it to her chest, silently she cried to herself, not a drop fell from her eyes, but still she cried. Besides whoever that was in the door opening, he wasn't talking to her, or was he? 

A drop fell from Ranmas eyes and fell towards the floor. 

-- 

Funny, Gosunkugi thought, Ranma should be trying to kick his but by now. Maybe he needed a bit more incentive. 

-You aren't hiding are you? Like some scarred little girl huddled up in a corner. 

No reaction? Time for the heavy artillery. 

- Ranma you are a GIRL, a silly little GIRL, you can never beat me because girls can't do martial arts, mwahahahaha! 

If this got Akane out so be it, he wanted to fight, and Ranma was the one he wanted to fight with. 

-- 

Akane fumbled around in the dark until she found the light switch. She had heard noises from a fight outside I wonder what Ranma is doing? she thought, he better not be fighting Ryoga! 

She didn't feel like clobbering him again though. She had been a little rough on him this evening. But she just got so mad when he refused to eat her cooking, it was as if he refused her and she didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit! If he would only eat what she served he would see that it didn't taste as bad as she usually had made it, not that she ever cooked badly! She had found a new cookbook, one that assured success, it was easy, she couldn't mess up the ingredients like she usually did because it described everything in minute detail and it even had pictures of all the ingredients! The store owner had said it was a magic cookbook and thanks to Nabiki she had gotten it almost entirely for free (she had paid 50 yen for it) though she hadn't liked Nabikis argument. 

-If she succeeds with her cooking you'll get ten times your money back. 

She would make sure of cooking something edible just to make Nabiki loose money if that's the way Nabiki felt about her cooking! ON THE OTHER HAND, she could force Nabiki to eat some of her cooking. 

Akane crawled out of bed and looked at the watch. - 02:28 - (Late) she thought and crawled back to go to sleep. 

-- 

Ranma jumped backwards in time to dodge the shishi hokudan flying at him Ryoga was getting better, he hadn't even needed to power up before firing. 

-katsu tenchin amiguriken! 

Ranma punched 924 times before he jumped back. Ryoga had blocked all the punches. She was getting tired and it was already late when they had started. Suddenly Kuno burst in through the wall. (didn't Shampoo have some sort of copyright on that?) 

-What is this? Such a travesty must not continue, for is it not my pig tailed goddess I see before me, fighting a brute of pure evil! I Tatewaki Kuno, blue thunder of furinkan high will not permit this! 

Lightning cracked outside and thunder rolled across the sky. Ryoga flicked his wrist and twiddled his fingers in an odd manner while avoiding Ranmas punches. Thunder roared again and lightning struck through the roof hitting Tatewaki in the head. Ranma didn't notice, she was too engrossed in trying to kick the life out of Ryoga. Then she thought of something (unnatural yes, but mot compared with what happens later on!) Ryoga was calm, unlike all the times when she had beaten him, maybe he was much better than her when he wasn't angry about something or other. Right now she didn't care she just wanted to beat him and go to bed. 

-Hey P-Chan why are you fighting this time? 

Ryoga ducked below a jump kick from Ranma and rolled away. 

-Exercise, it was a long time since I last fought you. 

Ranma blinked while Ryoga leapt at her (it hadn't been a long time at all, they had fought during the morning just after breakfast) Ryoga tried to kick at her feet and she jumped up (maybe it would go faster if I threw him into the pond?) 

-Okay, I guess this is enough. Ranma heard Ryoga saying under his breath. Ryoga then mumbled a few words and pointed his finger towards her. 

*Whoosh* 

A beam of fire leapt out of Ryogas hands and nearly struck Ranma as she jump-rolled out of the way. The beam of fire followed Ranma around scorching almost the entire dojo before... 

--- 

Somewhere else in the district of Nerima, in a cellar, there was a low chuckle not unlike a laugh that a Zombie would make. 

-he e eheh e eh he ehe e Now you will suffer my wrath! Saotome, this is the LAST day you walk amongst the living!! 

The diminutive figure was sitting in front of a table filled with vials, rocks of different shapes and seizes, tombs stacked upon each other, a wand or two, a doll full with needles and other paraphernalia. It was a very large table, but the figure didn't seem to have any problems reaching the things it needed from its sitting position. At the moment a hand was reaching for a needle, quickly it took one from the voodoo doll that seemed to be used as a pincushion, then reached to take some string from the area in front of the vials, hands became a blur when they sew together the pieces that had been assembled in beforehand in front of them. 

-I have felt this night coming for a long time (the last hour give or take 5 minutes) and I have precariously assembled (hastily collected ) all the necessary equipment (junk) from the best sources (the scrapheap, diverse closets and the kitchen in general) and now I will tap this moment of its power ( ?!!? ). 

The figure waited, and waited, it waited some more and when it finally decided it was time for bed, a white light filled the room and in its wake everything split apart 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Authors notes: 

And so I fling this piece of literary misconduct into black empty space in the vain hopes that someone will read it and curse not the gods in their folly when they allowed this humble genius to be born alive. (As if my mother had nothing to do about it!) Anyway enough about me. 

Who's out there? Did you like the story so far? Did you like it at all? Did I do something wrong? (besides trying to emulate Tatewaki) 

PLE -HE -EASE TELL ME, I WILL DO ANYTHING! Well, not anything, but you get the idea. 

Oh, and by the way. If anyone tries to make any money out of this fanfiction, they should prepare for my justly vengeance. 

Duvae@hotmail.com 

- Ranma - loose threads - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Once I had a choice between food and a friend What if it all took a different bend? 

What if I choose the friend before the meal? Would that have been a better deal? 

Would that I could, I don't know if should, but clearly... ...all would be better if I would? 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! 

Ranma awoke with a start. She had had a terrible dream, some nut had chased her around the dojo with a fire-pillar of some sort, she had avoided it easily up until a few minutes ago when she had gotten really tired. All she could remember was a white light so bright it hurt her eyes and ... pain, very intense pain. 

She lift her head to quickly scan the room, it was still dark but she didn't feel like going back to sleep yet. 

-I wonder what time it is, she said as she sat up holding her left hand to her head. 

She took another look around the room, something wasn't right. All her dresses were intact, the room was the same color as before, blue because she had been furious even at the mention of pink, but something still wasn't right. 

She took a quick look beneath the bed, yes her diary was still there, she had objected to the thought at first but as time wore on and it seemed as though she would spend most of her time in her female form anyway, she thought what the heck and started to write in it. 

Her female form, that was it, she needed to do more guy things, what could she do ( take someone on a date) she quickly discarded the idea Shampoo and Kodachi would only wreck it ( What was it that always cheered her up? ) That was it, she needed a fight, a fight in her boy form. Yes, that would do it. ( A pity Ryoga isn't here ) 

Happy with a conclusion in mind she took to bed again. She heard a sound, quickly her hand shot out and grabbed the katana with her fingers. 

-Hiya mom, she said sleepily. 

-Ranko what have I told you about using that language, Nodoka looked at her very angrily, Come its time you trained! 

-- 

Outside on the street a very angry greenklad boy cursed at the sky. 

-DAMN! It's happened again. 

He looked around a bit and frowned. 

-At least I'm still in Nerima. 

He struck a pose that seemed to look like he was ready for a fight and mumbled something under his breath. He then quickly spun around facing a certain house and started walking towards it. 

-And just when I had him, he mumbled. 

-- 

Ukyou starred at the mirror, had she really done it? She decided to take a short walk to find out. 

She walked up to the door and hesitated. She stood still for a while and then began backing up. 

-Mm-may- maybe I'll cook some breakfast first. Yeah, breakfast that- that's a good idea! 

She was in such a hurry to get to her grill that she almost ran over the little black piglet sleeping on the floor. 

-- 

( A black little pig was happily trotting along a dirt road on its ) hind legs with a red mini-umbrella stuck to the back, some dirt ( colored clothes and a yellow and black bandana tied around ) its neck. Suddenly the pig stopped and sniffed the air, he ( could smell danger very close by, then he was covered ) by a large shadow. ( the pig looked up cautiously, it saw a huge face starring down ) at it, IT WAS A GIANT RANMA, he jumped up, opened his ( umbrella and whirled it at Ranma. ) Ranma took it with his fingers and used it as a toothpick. ( Ranma then laughed as he threw the pig in a cell on a giant ) table. The pig looked around an saw two familiar shapes in the ( cells adjoining his, in it were Ukyou and Ranko. ) He frantically tried to open the cell so he could get to them ( but in the end he gave up, he was stuck. ) Ranma came to his cell and took him by his shirt. ( - What a coincidence I just happen to be making some ) PORK-soup and now the main ingredient has arrived! ( He squirmed around in Ranmas grip trying to get free, ) still Ranma managed to put him in the boiling pot. 

The floorboards shook violently as Ukyou ran. 

-Bweeeee! The piglet sprang up with an indignant look on it's face. (Hey, there are some that are trying to sleep you know) 

(Oh well) he thought (at least I could try and get something to eat.) He trotted up to his usual bowl in front of the grill and looked into it, it was empty (The nerve, waking me up and then not feeding me, some people aren't meant to keep pets). He picked up his bowl with his teeth and showed it to Ukyou Who just stared dumbly at him. (Gees to some people you just have to be blunt) He hoped onto the counter and took a spatula in his mouth, waving it around like he was making okonymiakis. (This should make her understand) He spit the out the spatula and made a sighing sound. 

- Bwwwwhhheeeee. 

Ukyou didn't move an inch, (Boy, she is being very dumb this morning) He jumped to beside the grill and dug his nose into several spots on an okonymiaki, forming the letters F-O-O-O-D. He then looked up expectantly at her. (She must understand this one) Ukyou's face was a mask of astonishment mixed with fear. (What, why is she afraid) he looked down at the okonymiaki (It's perfectly spelled, foood, what's wrong? Shi* pigs can't write.) He quickly gobbled up the offending object and instead pointed towards the twin of his mistake which curiously had a heart in it? ? 

Suddenly her looks softened, she picked up his bowl and looked at it carefully before she put in a few okonymiaki. 

-So Ryo-Chan did you have a good nights sleep? 

He nodded vigorously and jumped down to eat his well deserved food. (Wonder why she's acting so weird this morning?) 

-- 

Ranma bowed low before she raised her bokken. Nodoka did the same. 

Their blades met with a ferocious thud. Then they became a blur as Nodoka attacked and Ranma parried. Suddenly Ranma vaulted backwards only to be met with the shaft of her mothers blade two inches from her face. 

-Now daughter what have I said about jumping around on the battlefield? 

-No jumping unless you're prepared for an attack from below. Ranma sighed, no matter how many times she avoided jumping, she always did it anyway and then she forgot to move he bokken under her so that she could defend herself properly. 

-You will have to do better than this when Genma comes back with Ranma. Otherwise, Genma will never take you seriously. YOU WILL BE A WOMAN AMONG WOMEN OR ELSE... 

Nodokas voice trailed off and she got a pained look in her eyes. Ranma winced slightly at the intended speech, she had heard the same speech from Genma several times when they were on the road, but as Nodoka always did now he had trailed off at the important part, about her having to commit seppuku if she wasn't a MAN AMONG MEN, which is why she had pretended to be Ranko, her own sister. (Why does my life have to be such a mess) She thought idly before she raised her bokken to begin again. 

-- 

Genma picked up three pieces and placed them on the table before Soun snapped back to reality. 

-My turn yet Genma? he said as he looked down at the table. 

-No not yet. Genma replied weighing a piece thoughtfully in his hands. 

For once Genma was winning big time. Even so, he wasn't very happy, Soun hadn't placed one piece on the table. Everything that was on the table was placed by Genma, both black and white. He took a long look at the table and saw THE SPOT, Soun only needed to place his piece there and he would win. While placing his piece on the table on the table purposely somewhere else than that spot, he said. 

-You can't let it get to you! 

Genma watched with horror as Soun placed his piece in the other end of the table and then looked over his shoulder at Akane who was watching the television. 

-Where is Ranma Genma? 

A bead of sweat formed on Genmas forehead. He placed one of Souns pieces in THE SPOT and waited for him to notice. 

-Isn't Ukyou supposed to cook today? 

Now Genma was starting to be SCARRED! Soun hadn't done anything normal since Ranma had gone. He never cried anymore, he never cheated at their shogi game and he had started sparring in the mornings again! Of course, he also seemed so distant at times... 

-Chinako can you get me a soda, please? 

...like now. He hadn't mentioned his wife's name since she died. Genma waved his hands in front of Souns face. 

-Soun? He snapped his fingers, Soun snap out of it! Ranmas going to go back this weekend. 

-Really? Souns face took on a determined expression. He must want to see Akane, he whispered. Her room must be cleaned and She must make dinner and stay out of the bathroom and clean the rest of the house and she must train so that they can spar together and then... Soun face gleamed with excitement as he began explaining all the things that had to bee done so that Ranma would take interest in Akane 

(Now the only thing I have to do is to figure out how to get Ranma to come over for the weekend.) Genma thought sadly (And perhaps stay longer than that?) Genmas mood rose slightly at the idea. 

-- 

In a bush outside the Saotome residence, Nabiki sat waiting. It was a lot harder to get pictures of "Ranko" since he had moved to his mother's house. 

-Tsubasa! You numbskull, all you had to do was get in there and shot a picture of Ranma as a female. It doesn't exactly require a rocket scientist, DOES IT? 

Oops she had raised her voice a little too high that time. She sneaked a look atop the leaves of the bush and sighed gratefully. They were still fighting up there. 

-But Nabiki... Tsubasa whined. 

-Shush, Nabiki raised her finger to his mouth, Just remember you still owe me. 

-Yes, Nabiki. Tsubasa sighed 

-Do you have that stupid looking teddy bear costume around? 

-Yes, but... Nabiki waved her finger again. He shut up. 

-This will be simple, all you need to do is... 

-- 

*Knock, knock* 

(I wonder where they are?) Noises of fighting filtered out from behind the door. (Oh my god! Someone is fighting in there.) 

*crack* 

The door fell of its hinges. 

-Hello, anybody there? 

(Stupid, I hear fighting and break in the door, and THEN I ask if anyone's in here) 

The fighting noises had stopped. From atop the stairs a redheaded girl was looking down. She looked like she had gone through an extensive workout. 

-What is it? She asked. 

-Well, I am looking for my backpack, have you seen it? He blushed and scratched the backside of his neck. 

-No, she said briskly and walked away. 

He just stood there shocked. (That's it? Oh well it must be around here somewhere) He sighed and started looking around quietly. The fighting noises started again from upstairs. (I wonder what she's doing?) It was the last thought he had before he was knocked unconscious. 

-- 

Kuno was waiting in the schoolyard. So did most of the male students. He and his entourage had waited for a whole hour. Kuno sighed heavily. School was about to start and his beloved's still had not arrived. 

-Oh, this a sad thing when appointments preordained since before the rise of man can not be kept. When one cannot wait to give a rose to the ones so loved, then the world will fall in shambles. For surely the gods that keep the world in place must have fallen ill to detain the goddesses that I await. He proclaimed. 

He took a last a look at the clock and started to walk inside. (Maybe I should look for them during lunch) he thought idly, before going inside. 

The huge mob seeing him go were making ready to do the same. After all, it was not the first time that Akane was sick. 

Shortly after they had gone Akane came running, Gosunkugi in tow. He was almost flapping behind her like a rag doll, only the speed kept him off the ground as he gripped tightly around her hand. 

-Gos, were late. She screamed. 

Gosunkugi didn't reply, he merely pointed at the clock in silence. A few seconds later the were in through the doors and inside the classroom before the bell sounded. 

They silently seated themselves in their respective seats as fast as they could. 

-- 

A couple of minutes later Ranma and Ukyou were standing in the hallway, both in boys uniform and both carrying buckets. 

*Phew* 

Ukyou wiped the sweat of her forehead. 

-I was worried we were going to get drained. 

-Nah, came Ranmas response, she wouldn't have hit me even if she had tried. You, I'm not so sure about. 

Ukyou's eyes grew slightly, not enough for Ranma to notice though. (What did he just say?) 

-Are you saying that I can't dodge? Her voice coming into a growl near the end. 

-Not as good as me, he turned his head towards her with a cocky smile smeared across his face. 

*Swoosh* 

The bucket she was holding was passing through were his face had been, just a little while ago. 

-You can't hit me, you can't hit me. Ranma taunted while holding out his tongue and making silly faces. 

-We'll see, she said and put her buckets down on the floor carefully before she began knocking some sense into him. Ukyou made several swipes at him with her fists but he managed to evade them all easily. 

Finally Ukyou grabbed one of her buckets and threw one at him, water first. She then followed up by punching him right in the face. 

*Krutch* 

-What the? Her hand was halfway into the wall just above Ranmas hair. 

-Missed me, Ranma held out her tongue again. 

-- 

Gosunkugi was having a having a problem. Everything he heard came to him slightly unfazed, as if one of his ears was teen feet away from the other one and he couldn't figure out which one was closest to his head. Also whenever he tried to move his head there was a double picture, as if he saw cross-eyed at something, one picture was slightly lagged though, moving about one cm after the other. 

Needless to say, he was confused and very nauseous. 

-GO -Go -os -sun -osu -nku -unk -ku -nk -kug -ugi -i! -gi! 

He swiveled his head towards the teacher. Finding that that the teacher wasn't paying interest to him, he groaned slightly and let his head fall to the table as the world ended in a bright white light. 

--- 

AUTHORS NOTES: I write story. I be good, yes? I wanna comment. You give, yes? Flames I kill! If any make money, I KILL! I be obnoxious, no? 

Nie lao. 

Duvae@hotmail.com (Forgive my Shampoo impression) 

- Ranma - gathering Threads - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ Wishing upon a star, Wishing however far, Wishing against hope, Wishing, 

that my wish comes true! 

I wish in the end that my life were on the mend. 

A wish that may never be. ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

(What happened?) Ranma groaned and stood up. She immediately saw Ukyou lying on the floor and went too her. 

-Are you alright Uchan? She touched Ukyou's forehead lightly. 

She continued to observe her surroundings, finding nothing wrong with them. In fact, that was the weird part. Although Uchan was breathing, she seemed very hurt and she herself felt like she had just crashed after being hit a mile straight up into the air by Akane. All the walls were intact, except for the fist formed hole. The same held true for the floor and the ceiling, unless you counted normal were and tear, like running. (I don't feel like I've fought, so that can't be it.) She saw four buckets and noted that none of them contained any water. (Was I late for class? No, she concluded, everything around here is dry so the buckets weren't emptied, and you get water in your buckets if you're late. Maybe Hinako drained us and someone else left the buckets.) Yep, that was it. She groaned again, a headache was incoming. (Too much thinking for one day) she thought before trying to wake Ukyou. 

-- 

Akane was groggy. A few minutes ago, she had seen Gos turn a strange shade of green and she had called his name. A little while after that she saw a white aura form around him and then explode outwards. 

Now she couldn't hear her teacher anymore. She turned her head slowly, so as not to feel more ill, towards Gosunkugi. He was sleeping on his desk. She nudged him and called out his name. 

He didn't wake up. (Who cares anyway, it's not as if anyone else is feeling perky enough to argue right now anyway) She thought while she laid her head on the table, covering it with her arms. 

-- 

In a cellar, somewhere a certain person wearing green clothes was starting to wake up. 

-- 

Out in the open a wolf was jumping on the rooftops, carrying a large backpack on its shoulder and a parrot flying close behind shouting insults at passerby's down below. 

-Why can't we just run down there on the road like the rest o... *Croak* Watch out for that chimney, you lowbrowed cretin! 

It made a high pass above the chimney but in so doing dove right into the smoke. 

-SWINE, MONGRELS AND DOGPOO THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL ARE! YOU HEAR ME, YOU, YOU, YOU CATS!! Now where was I? 

He flew up to the red and brown wolf he was following and tried to sit on his backpack. He actually managed to succeed but was quickly thrown of his temporary restingplace when the wolf made a sudden turn. 

-CAN'T YOU EVER STAY PUT? 

He flew up in front of the wolf and tried talking to it, face to face. 

-You know, we can't keep looking for them forever. His face got something of a prophetic look (largely hampered by the fact that beaks don't bend that well) and he said, 

-We must face reality, there is nothing that can be gained by simple vengeance. Now...*Croak* 

The wolf stopped, ripping up a large number of tiles from the roof he currently was on. He glared at the parrot who had hit a chimney and lay panting heavily on the roof, mere inches from the wolf's teeth. Not noticing this small but VERY important fact, the parrot began to speak. 

-*croak* We can- *Croak* cannot let them *Croak* get of that easily! Something as simple as the beating YOU intend to give them is nothing. Nor is that water you carry around. No, WE can do A LOT more. 

At the end of this the parrot got a dangerous gleam to its eyes and began to laugh in a shrill voice. 

-Croahahaha, Croahahaha... 

When the wolf was satisfied that the parrot was finished, he silently picked the parrot up with his jaw and hoisted it up on his back and began to set his legs into jumping position. 

Suddenly he saw the roof going passed him upwards and he had a strange falling sensation. Then the world went black 

-- 

-Can anyone turn on the lights? 

He looked around. There was no one here that he could see. Not unless they were hiding in the shadows. He began squirming about, trying to undo the knots that tied his hand and feet together. After a while he stopped. 

He thought he saw a person outlined in the darkness. 

-Why son, have you gone and done something stupid again? It said mockingly. 

He was shocked. Why was father here? How had he found him? -Help. He croaked 

-Have you ever tried to use any abilities besides your brawn for just once! The voice was clearly angry. 

He rolled around on the floor, trying to get away from the outlined figure. This reminded him too much of his lessons. 

A ring of fire erupted around him and the silhouette, ending all thoughts of escape. He turned towards his father, still black despite the light coming from all directions. 

-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? 

A white line bent into a grin appeared on the coalblack head. -Why, only to show you your full potential. It said sarcastically. Hehehe, you DO want to be powerful. 

-You are not my father! He crawled away, coming dangerously close to the fire. 

-True, but who would ever want to see THAT loser? I am much better than HE could ever be. Besides, you were the one that ran away after all! 

-NO, YOU LEFT ME! He shook himself violently, trying to get free of his ropes. Only succeeding in rolling himself into the fire, which quickly died down. 

-A Hibiki is a Hibiki is a Hibiki, I suppose. The black thing said and walked away. 

-No dad don't go! He quietly whispered. I promise that I won't leave this time! 

He wormed his way closer to where the voice had gone but stopped dead in his tracks as he hit a wall. (He went through this?) Desperately trying to find a way out he searched as much of the wall as he could but felt nothing. 

Then he laid himself to rest and began to brood on what he would do to his captors when they would come for him. 

-- 

( The sun was shining, the food was sizzling and a small boy ) was running with okonymiaki in his hands. ( He ran up to his father, a huge panda sitting on a rock. ) The little boy handed his okonymiaki to the panda and the ( panda ate half of it. He then bent down to whisper something ) in the boys ear. ( Dark clouds rolled in. ) The scene changed. ( The boy was now sitting on a yatai beside his father, waving ) to another boy who was running along after them. ( When the boy stopped trying to reach the yatai, he fell down ) on the ground crying. ( ) -NOOOO! A voice screamed. ( ) The scene changed again. ( This time the first boy was stopped by a giant spatula ) suddenly sticking to the ground in front of him. ( He stopped. ) ( -So which DO you like better, Ukyou or okonymiaki? said a ) voice from behind it. ( The small boy held the okonymiaki protectively against his ) chest and walked around the spatula. ( Sitting there was a woman in black tights and an okonymiaki ) sellers outfit. ( ) -Take your time, this may affect your whole life. ( ) The boy took a nibble of his okonymiaki and asked. ( -Can I still keep the okonymiaki? ) ( The woman, who had had her eyes closed, opened them and ) glanced at him shortly. ( ) -Don't worry I won't Steal it whatever your answer is. ( she said calmly ) ( -Then I want Uchan! He said proudly and bit a large chunk ) of the okonymiaki. ( ) The woman ruffled his hair and looked him in the eyes ( caringly. ) -Remember that, She then pointed towards the panda and ( continued, now go to your father. ) ( The little boy smiled happily and ran. ) When he got to his father he gave his okonymiaki to him. ( The panda ate half of it and bent over to ask. ) ( -Which do you like most Ukyou or okonymiaki? ) ( -Uchan, he answered. ) ( The scene changed yet again to reveal the panda helping the ) boy onto the yatai and then both rolling of. ( ) The dark clouds rolled in again and the other boy began ( running after the first screaming. ) ( -Don't leave me! ) ( As he said that though, the yatai rolled faster. ) When the boy began slowing down, he was scooped up by a ( teenage girl, carrying a giant spatula on her back. ) She began running after them. ( But whenever she got close the yatai speeded up. ) Suddenly she stopped. ( ) -Brace yourself, this will probably hurt. ( ) She threw the boy into the air and took out her spatula, ( hitting the boy when he came back as if he was a ) baseball and the spatula was a bat. ( ) The boy let out a cry of pain but flew straight towards the ( yatai. ) Luckily he even managed to land in it. ( ) -Well, that's finally right. ( The girl said taking out a mirror. ) Her eyes watered and she let out a tear. ( Letting it fall on the mirror, she said. ) ( -MY place, MY time. 

-- 

Cologne was hard at work, she had been mixing potion, after potion, after herbal patch. 

She was almost set. 

She just needed a few other things. One of them was Ranma. 

-- 

Ukyuo lied on the floor hardly breathing. She tried moving her head. It hurt. 

-Are you awake? There was desperation in the voice. 

(What happened? Let's see.) 

She tried to remember why she was lying on the floor. 

(Did Ranchan hit me?) She could not believe it. He had gone THAT far! 

-Uchan don't go, I don't know what I'd do without you! 

(He neeeds me!) Ukyou bolted up quickly. 

-RANCHAN! She screamed longingly and hugged Ranma. He began to stutter but soon found himself. 

-Yeah! Who else is gonna cook okonymiaki for me? A strangled chuckle escaped Ranmas lips. 

-Why of course I'll cook for us when were married. I'll cook THOUSANDS of okonymiaki just for us. 

Ukyou was so happy she could laugh. 

-MARRIED! 

Ranma jumped out of her titanium grip and stretched out against the wall. She looked visibly scared. 

-I -I -I would ne -ever marry someone as -as -as... Ranmas face contorted into a grimace of concentration. She finally spit out. -...uncute as you! 

Ukyou sat there totally stunned. (This isn't right, he was supposed to know me, like me better and everything. Something's wrong, I must have used the wrong thing, slipped sideways or something. I HAVE TRADED PLACES WITH AKANE.) 

At first nothing seemed to happen, then slowly something began to fall. There was a noise. It went *plip* *plop* It came faster and in more quantity, *plip, plop, * *plip, plop* until it was like a flood. *plip, plop, plip, plop, plip, plop, plip, plop, plip, plop* A flood of raindrops raining outside 

And inside, in the corridor someone was crying. The noise only stopped for a while, long enough to prepare for the noise of someone running. 

A while after that you could hear someone else running in the same direction. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: So instead of trying to write like some characters talk, I'm sticking this useless poem in here. *sigh* Well maybe I can make some use of it. 

Anyway, I'd like everone to know that this is a Fanfic and that as such any fanfic-disclaimer that you've ever read probably applies here to. (It's probably beacause some of them are really WEIRD) 

I don't seem to have any pre-readers, so if anyone is interested, please say so. (Also would those interested please tell me what the hell a pre-reader actually does) 

(This whole piece was BORING, any ideas on who I should do next time? If not, that poem is going to be there then as well) 

Aaaah what the hell. 

Oh my! 

Let me get you some tea. It's always better to read on a full stomach. Would you like to stay for a meal? 

Duvae@hotmail.com (I konw, lousy isn't it) 

- Ranma - The color of a thread - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Jusenkhyo, Jusenkhyo, My father took me there. Nynnanichuan embraced me despite my chilly fear. Jusenkhyo, Jusenkhyo, Refuse to weep or cry. My father is an asshole if I but knew why. Jusenkhyo, Jusenkhyo, You caused a lot of trouble What you left of my life is but rubble Jusenkhyo, Jusenkhyo, I would trade my dad, for a time without strife! Would that I could... ...but would that be MY life? ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

The grass was wet, the trees were wet, the dog in the schoolyard was wet. Everything was wet. 

And the dog hated it! 

(Great, as if nothing else could go wrong!) It had stood still for a while, letting the rain soak its fur thoroughly. But when it heard noises behind it quickly set off again. 

It ran through the streets, not caring whether the pursuer was still there. It just wanted to run away. 

-- 

( ) -What is this place? ( ) A thin boy with a pointy hat was standing on a log, in a forest ( with water flowing above his head. ) He took a step forward and disappeared. ( Instantly however, he reappeared above the water. ) falling through the water, the boy was replaced with an owl. ( Who flapped its wings and flew down to the log the boy had ) stood on moments earlier. ( ) -Tooooot, tooaaaarrrgh. ( Where am I what has been done to me? ) The owl jumped up and down on its log angrily. ( ) From the water fell another owl, this one as blue as the water ( itself. The new one didn't even try to flap its wings. ) ( -AAAAAAAAH! ) ( *Thud* ) ( A new log sprouted up from the ground on which the blue owl ) had landed. Crashed might be a better word, for he (she or ( even it) didn't look like it was in any good health. ) ( The brown owl decided too take a closer look and began ) flapping it's wings to try to fly over to the second one. ( However as the laws of the place they were in definitely weren't ) meant to allow him to do this, he quickly disappeared. ( ) The screams and the cursing that followed as he reappeared ( above the water again were loud and numerous. ) 

-- 

-Quick girl where's a cage and some rope? 

Kasumi turned around. 

-Here is some rope, but I don't believe we have a cage. 

Genma frowned, he seemed to go into deep thought. 

-A shovel then, this will be the only way. He screamed as he hurriedly ran away from her. 

Kasumi stared of into the distance for a while and then returned to the stove. 

-I wonder what he's up to? She said before emptying the pot, half full of rice, in the sink. 

-Better make a new batch before Akane comes back. 

From somewhere in the dojo a loud groan and a thud could be heard. 

-- 

Shampoo was lying on her futon, somewhat green in the face. A few moments earlier her grandmother had come in cackling and poured cold water over her. Then she had pulled out two of her whiskers, poked her in a few places, forcing her to cough hairballs and had then done something to her tail. 

A few seconds after that Happosai had busted in through the door with a bucket of hot water, and had thrown her in it. 

She clutched her head, it hurt just remembering how she had grown inside that bucket. The bucket had been ripped apart from the stress. 

After all this Mousse had come in and RESCUED her from Happosai. (she really hated that bit) 

Shampoo really didn't feel well. 

-- 

Ranma was outside Uchans wondering if she should really go in or not. 

(Yes) she decided and pulled at the door to go in. 

*splosh* a bucket of cold water fell on her head. (Wha- what the hell?) She thought, a bit shocked. (Why would she do something like that?) She went in calmly, not wanting to upset Ukyou more than she already had. 

It clearly showed that she was angry though. She walked as if she was a living stormcloud. Ryo-chan noticed this immediately, walked of to her foot, and cuddled her, oinking noisily. 

Ranma just looked down in confusion. 

-Ryouga? 

The pig looked up at him with a scared face. It didn't make any noise, just carefully started to cuddle her again. 

(When did Ryouga like me so much, and when did he ever take of his ridiculous bandana?) 

She picked up Ryo-chan, her hands around his stomach and walked into the next room. 

(I wonder...) 

She walked into what she remembered as being Uchans bedroom and looked around. 

It was a storeroom, full of foodstuffs. 

She continued to search around in the house but found no sign of Ukyou. She felt increasingly uncomfortable, and unconsciously began to hug Ryo-chan closer. 

(RYO-CHAN!) She lifted the pig up to her face and looked at it. It looked very much like P-chan, but it had a blue bandana tied around it'd neck instead of that yellow and black thing that Ryouga had. 

-You are called Ryo-chan! She said with clear force in her words. 

Ryo-chan bigsweated. Ranma ignored it. (This pig is... ) She cuddled it to her breasts. ( ...MINE! ...And Uchans of course.) 

She started talking to the pig about what Uchan had said, and about how she herself had reacted, and about what Akane would do to her, If she ever found out, and about a lot of things. (Funny how things start flowing after you start, it's like you can't stop) She thought passingly, in-between talking about Akanes cooking and wondering where that giant mallet comes from. 

As she got to Hinako (and what she thought of her) she suddenly jumped up and rushed out with one thought ringing clear in her head, (I don't want to be zapped again). 

Ryo-chan stopped glowing red and took one look at the watch before passing out of strain. 

-- 

Akane woke up and looked around. Her head had stopped throbbing and she felt much better. She saw that Gosunkugi was still asleep, but didn't make any attempts at waking him, instead she looked around at the rest of the class. All of them except for a few, were knocked out. Those who weren't, where either clutching their heads in pain or sitting calmly in their benches awaiting the end of class. She looked at the teacher, hoping not to see what she expected to see. 

She got what she hoped for, the teacher wasn't a youma, but she was a strange sight. 

The teacher was frozen in midjump, like a photograph of a girl throwing a tantrum, only it was her teacher and what she saw was three-dimensional. 

She stood up wanting to leave, but as soon as she did she fell down again. She was sleeping before she hit the bench. 

-- >

< ) ( Gos woke up. ) As he felt for injuries he noticed one important fact that ( changed the way he sieved the world. ) He was an owl! ( He was a good-looking owl. ) (Hey where are my candles) he thought and flapped about ( with his wings trying to sense the candles he usually had ) tapped to his head. ( He saw another owl lying on a log, looking up into the sky. ) ( -Who are you! He said. Well he tried to say it, the only thing ) that came out was a drawn out toot but he heard the other ( part mixed into it. ) ( The other owl, who was brown by the way, answered by ) standing up and looking straight into him. ( ) -I see you finally woke up! There was a sound in the voice ( that warned of pitchforks if you didn't watch your step. ) Unfortunately for Gos he didn't listen to that part. ( ) -COULD YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION! ( He immediately got irritated of himself, he usually acted meek ) and he remembered how he disliked everything he had said ( and done because of that fact. ) He felt good about not having to act like he usually did. ( ) -NOW PLEASE! He tried to sound angry, but all that came out ( was a fluty ring to the words. ) ( The other owl looked very angry. ) It looked down in front of it, at the space between the logs ( they were standing on. ) Suddenly logs plopped out of the ground, forming a neat path ( for him to walk on. ) The brown owl cautiously took a step forward onto the first log ( and as nothing happened, he got a determined gleam in his eye ) and walked up to Gos. ( ) -You will NOT scream in my presence! He stated. ( ) Gos gulped, he hadn't expected this. ( >

< -- 

There was a damp silence hanging in the air. It had stopped raining outside but you could still feel the dampness lingering, as if it was saying, -Just relax, I'll be back! 

The door to Uchans creaked open and a dog trotted in, it looked tired and soaked. This was no coincidence, it WAS tired and soaked. The dog walked over to a kettle that was sitting on the grill and swatted at it with its paw. The kettle swayed dangerously close to falling over but after a few moments of slight indecision soon tipped over, spilling hot water over the dog. Seconds later a young naked girl was lying on the floor, weeping. 

-Bitch! She cried out. 

The words stung, before when she had uttered them they couldn't possibly mean her. Now on the other hand it was something else entirely. 

-I am a BITCH. She cried in full force. 

(No wonder why Ranchan didn't want me, I AM A BITCH) She crawled into her bedroom, but found only a room full of supplies and a very astonished Ryo-chan sitting to one side, blood trickling from his nose. 

She crawled up into a heap in the middle of the floor. 

(Oh my god, not her to!) Was the last thought Ryo-chan had before he passed out from blood loss. 

-- 

She surveyed the kitchen quickly, noting how few damages Akane had done to it while she had been to the ''lades room". (Maybe Akane IS actually improving) She thought happily (and for a time I thought she would ruining my kitchen forever) 

She smiled, as always, as she entered the kitchen to give Akane a compliment. 

-Oh my! It wasn't so much the pot that was broken that she found strange as the food that hung in mid-air, not leaving the confines of the pots intended space. 

Kasumi walked to it carefully, expecting it to fall apart at any moment. She grabbed a pair of cooking gloves and put them on. When she came to the pot she slowly tried to move her hand through the rather obvious hole in it. She felt solid metal through the gloves. 

(phew) she thought (It's just invincible) 

Kasumi stepped away a little from the pot cooking on the stove. It was after all something that Akane had prepared. She went over to check on the bowl of rice she had made a bit earlier. (I know I promised her to make the family eat her cooking but I enjoy cooking for them too much to let them die, besides it will boost her confidence) Reassured by this she checked the other prepared meals, just in case. 

-- 

Ryo-chan woke up in-between to big soft things. (I didn't realize that I got pillows) 

He could hear sobbing. (Who is that? Ah yes, Uchan, well she can be late if she wants to be. I'm totally pooped) 

Suddenly he realized where he really was and passed out again. 

-- 

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNG 

Nabiki rose up from her chair and walked out the door a bit after the rush. She was thinking about what had happened before school. 

She lost her thoughts as Kuno spoke to her. 

-Nabiki Tendo, do you know the whereabouts of Akane or Ranko? 

He stood in the middle of the sunlight coming in through a window, lighting him up against a darker background. He looked handsome, letting the sunrays fall on him just right. 

(wow) she thought, and shook her head. (mustn't get distracted) 

-Why do you want to know? (Stupid, he's a moron who can't see the truth if it hit him in the head, that's why!) 

Kuno raised his head slightly, the sunrays changing to give his face a shine of devotion. 

-The longer I am away from the ones I love, the more my heart is pained, as I cannot protect them against whatever ill befalls them. 

He lowered his head and looked straight into her eyes. 

Placing his hand on her right shoulder, he said. -I wish only for you to meet someone that found you, the charming and beguiling woman I believe you really are, so that you would know what they mean to me! 

He sighed heavily and let his hand fall of her shoulder. 

-I suppose I must be off. Ere I might never see them again. 

He walked away out of the schoolroom, dark, as he was walking into the light. 

Nabiki simply stood there stunned. She lifted her left hand to her right shoulder, feeling were Kuno -baby had touched her. 

-- 

Cologne was outside feeling the air. (It has rained a few moments ago. It will rain again later today.) 

-Good, good. 

She whirled around on top of her staff and bounced into Nekohanten again. 

-- >

< ( ) In a clearing, in a forest, below a river, on a log, two owls ( were trying to fight. ) ( -Stand still so I can swat you, said one of them. ) He had brown feathers and was waving his wings about in a ( clear effort to what he had said. ) ( The other one who was watery blue, seemed a little bit quicker ) and was using his wingtip feathers as pinchers, trying to pluck ( the brown one. ) ( -I demand an answer! The blue one said. ) He got a hold on one feather and tried to pull it out. ( ) -Ouch! The brown one smacked the blue one right on the face. ( ) The blue one fell of the log and disappeared. ( ) -No one demands anything of Hikaru Gosunkugi. Tooted the ( brown one. ) ( From up above, a scream could be heard, then a splash, finally ) a thud from nearby on the ground. ( ) The brown owl turned around to see where his foe had fallen ( in time to see a log rise up beneath the unconscious blue form. ) ( Suddenly a new splash could be heard. ) He looked up to see who it was. ( ) A semi transparent form floated down in-between the owls. ( ) -Please, you will refrain from hurting? ( ) She looked like a woman made of water. ( Her hair was rather long and the same went for her cheekbones. ) The woman was stark naked, a fact not unnoticed by the ( brown owl. ( She stood on nothing, in the precise middle of the two logs. ) She raised one arm, holding it out to the blue owl. ( It blurred a bit and reformed into something that looked like a ) cannon. From the cannon came a beam of light. ( ) The brown owl watched in fascination as the blue ones ( injuries faded away. ) When the blue one stood up, he looked around confused and ( called out to the brown one. ) ( -Hello, who are you? He waved his wing. ) ( The brown owl grumbled and was about to say something ) very nasty, when he noticed the water woman look at him ( slightly hurt. ) ( -*Sigh* My name...is Hikaru Gosunkugi. ) ( -We'll what a coincidence, so is Mine! ) >

< ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: I was wondering... How many people are really reading this fic? (not just deleting it on sight) And is there some way to check? 

Of course there is! Everyone who is reading could send me an e-mail telling me how great I am to be writing it.^_^ 

Seriously though all you'd need to write is "HI" and that'd be it. I would like to have some C&C on this if it was possible though. 

Hrrmm. 

-WHERE IN THE WEB AM I NOW! 

Duvae@hotmail,com (Finally got that of my chest.) 

- Ranma - Ripped tapestry - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

I wonder what a normal life is like. No magic, No monsters to fight, No changing when I get hit by water, No unwanted fiancèes, No fights over idiotic stuff NO MARTIAL ARTS! 

...maybe it's better of like this? 

A home and a mother to go home to! ...then again, maybe not. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Ranma slowed down. He had just entered the school and was trying to remember which class he was supposed to go to. 

(We didn't have Hinako, I wouldn't have forgotten that) He shuddered when he ran, (Mr. Fujiwara? No, Takagi then?) He sighed heavily and started looking in on all the classes 

After a while he sees Akane in the corridor, holding buckets. He walks up to her cookily. 

-Hey Akane, late for class again? 

She throws a bucket at him. 

-I wouldn't be late if I hadn't been looking for you, baka. 

He moved his head to the right, avoiding the bucket totally. 

-Nice throw, but you couldn't hit me with a table if you tried. 

-Is that so? She whipped out her mallet. Dodge this! She screamed. She flailed around with her mallet, coming close a lot of times, but every time she missed him. 

He began jumping around, sometimes standing on the wall, sometimes upside down on the roof, and sometimes crouching on the floor, all the time taunting. 

-You can't hit me, you can't hit me, you can't hit me. 

The whole thing seemed to drive Akane nuts. She got angrier and angrier, glowing bright blue before she collapsed on the floor of exhaustion. 

-I'll get you yet Ranma! She cried. 

He stopped jumping around and walked calmly up to her. Picking her up in his arms and walking back to where she first had stood, he looked into her eyes with a happy smile on his face and said. 

-You, will never get me. 

-- 

In a cellar somewhere in Nerima, a little girl was sitting and reading mangas. She knew she was skipping class, but today she didn't care. She had pretended to be sick to be able to stay home. Her older sibling had acted weird for a long while and she wanted to know why. 

Suddenly a white dot appeared about an inch above the floor. It grew until it was as large as she was and then it reshaped itself into the shape of a human. 

The white shape became as a mist and slowly dissipated. It left a 17-year-old boy in green clothes, wrapped in ropes and strings. 

-- 

The girl put down her manga among the others she had brought and crept close to the boy. Being afraid wasn't the first thing that came to mind, so she decided to be curious. 

Wasn't this so much like the mangas she read? A girl/boy rescues the magical boy/girl/creature and they become friends and have lots of adventures and if they're different genders they fall in love and she was wondering what it was like having a boyfriend and... 

She scrutinized the boy carefully. 

(...and If I don't rescue him soon he might get cross and leave) 

She began untying the knots and removing the ropes. (He sure is cute though) 

-Do you have a girlfriend? 

-- 

Shampoo was serving customers when the mail arrived. 

-Mousse get mail! 

*crash* 

-Of course my darling Shampoo. 

Mousse threw a knife at the mail. Then he yanked the chain (that was attached to the knife) and knife, mail and chain flew back towards him. 

Everyone in the restaurant except for Shampoo, clapped. Mouse opened the letters with his knife and then let it slide back into his sleeve. 

He took out one of the letters and tried to read it. Mumblings about glasses was heard and he reached up to his head to put them on right. He walked back behind the counter and then into the kitchen, mumbling all the time while he was reading the letters. 

Shampoo sneaked peaks in his directions while she served more customers. (He knows it is below his station to read those letters, yet he still does it just to annoy Cologne!) 

Suddenly a scream could be heard and following it, came loud callings after Cologne. 

-- 

The boy looked at her quizzically. 

-No, why? 

She felt a warm feeling creep over her. -What's your name? 

-Iruka, why did you ask me if I had a girlfriend? 

-Iruka, she tasted the word. It had a nice ring to it, dolphin, she liked it. 

-Do you want to be friends? 

-- 

Ryouga got out of the furo. He had as was usual, spent the whole night as a pig in Akanes embrace. (One day, one day I'll work up the nerve to tell her) 

He took out a few clothes from a hidden compartment at ground level and dressed himself. (Now all I have to do is find Ranma and beat him to a pulp) 

Ryouga walked out of the bathroom up the hall and out the window. 

-- 

-Sure, Why not, as long as you untie me. 

-Ok. She answered and continued to remove the ropes. 

When she had removed all of them he sat up and looked around, feeling for bruises on his body as well. 

-Did you turn on the lights when you came in or did I appear out of thin air? 

-No, she answered. 

He turned his head to her. She was a young girl, about ten to thirteen. (Heck she might be eight or eighteen for all I know, I never looked that deeply into such things) She was just starting to develop breasts and she had a cute face. If he had to describe how she looked with one word, he would have said tomboy (as long as she's not the one that strung me up. If she is, I'll wring her neck) 

-What do you mean no? 

She smiled triumphantly and said. 

-First, I turned on the lights BEFORE I came in. And second, you appeared out of a white light, not thin air! 

(Shit, that still meant that he wasn't in the same world as the one that captured him) 

-- 

-Hey Akane, isn't it about time to go to the next lesson? 

Akane was leaning against the wall heavily exhausted. 

-NO, Yes... Why do you think they aren't coming out. She rebuffed angrily while nodding her head towards the classroom door. 

-No, it can't be! exclaimed Ranma with false fear in his face. Do you think...they're enjoying themselves. He laughed at the thought. 

-They're still not leaving. Akane pointed out. 

Ranma opened the door, expecting to find a class full of bored students. Instead, he was met by a brilliant white light. He walked in to get a closer look. 

-- 

-White light? He questioned. 

-Yes, she started explaining precisely what she had seen, waving her hands about and showing him the exact spots where everything had been. 

(The fact that she saw that means either that she is a fully developed magician or that I moved to a world where I've recently been, either way she has potential) He smiled as she stopped explaining. 

-I know that my backpack is somewhere near here, maybe in the next building if not in this one. Would you help me find it? 

-- 

Ryouga was astonished, This was the second time within twenty-four hours that he had been asked the directions for the Tendo dojo. (And both times, they wore those odd clothes that seemed so familiar) He stopped walking and looked up into the sky. (Familiar clothes...) 

-Hmmm. 

(What was so familiar about those clothes?) He suddenly turned about. (They're family clothes!) 

He started running of, opposite of the direction that he had pointed before. 

By an odd quirk of fate, this was also the direction the other Hibiki had gone, if not exactly that straight a line. 

-- 

Iruka twiddled his fingers and quoted something he had heard about light. 

-It takes 8 minutes for light to reach us from the sun, therefore if the sun disappeared we wouldn't know about it until it was eight minutes to late. 

A ball of light appeared in his hand. He used it to light up the closet they were searching. 

-It does not matter what you say, it doesn't even need to be true, as long as it is relevant to what you are about to do. 

-Right. The little girl beside him affirmed. 

He looked at her a little oddly. Shaking his head, he continued. 

-However, what you say WILL define the spell. So if you say something that isn't true when you say the spell, it will either not work or it will obey those falsehoods as if they were law. 

He looked at the little girl, to see that she had understood and almost fainted at the spot. 

The little girl was weaving the air into an image of a backpack. Yellow and purple danced around her like ribbons flying in the wind. Tiny blue sparkles appeared on her sweater and at the tip of her short hairstrands. (She's doing a finders spell! Without extra touturing!) He crushed his lightball and let the colors of her spell play tricks on the walls. 

-- 

A car was speeding against red light. Two police officers on motorcycles were following it. Inside, a yellowhaired boy was sleeping. His hair wasn't exactly yellow it had a red tinge to it, giving someone who would look at him the impression that his head was on fire. 

The boy was dressed in blue pajamas and was snoring happily. Outside (again), the motorcycles were catching up. They were almost up alongside it, when a large truck came from the opposite direction. Immediately both motorcycles moved in behind the car. 

After five minutes of trying to get to the driver in the car, they lost it. Both pulled in to the sidewalk and stopped. One of the women took of her helmet and turned to her partner. She had dark blue hair and a red bandana. 

-Did you at least get the number? Her partner giggled and answered with a simple yes. 

-Good, we'll get him later. She looked darkly in the direction the car had gone before she put on her helmet again and drove off, It took her partner a little while before she could get her bike to start but she soon followed as well. 

-- 

-Umm, I'm sorry that I forgot to ask this sooner, but what is your name? 

-Ikyo. 

-And your family name? 

-Kurenai, why? 

-Do you have a cousin with the family name Gosunkugi? 

-No. 

A moment passed in silence. 

-You are perfectly sure you are not related to the Gousunkugis? 

-Yes, I am perfectly sure. 

More silence. 

-You know, I haven't been in a situation quite like this before. 

-- 

In an alley, a sign faded into being and attached itself to a wall. 

-- 

-Anyways, the girl said with a smirk and in a slightly snobbish tone in her voice, I don't think that your backpack is in this house. 

-I know. He answered 

-How! She demanded, her eyes bulging in disbelief. 

He leaned in to whisper in her ears. 

-You would have mumbled the location after you had finished with the lightshow if you had known, and you would only have known if it were in the vicinity. 

Ikyo blushed and asked in a tiny voice. 

-Do you know everything? 

-No, he laughed, No I do not. If I did, I would not be here. 

-Then I am glad that you don't. She said and hugged him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: If I would have found someone tied up in my basement, I would not untie him or her until she could explain herself (unlike trusting little Ikyo), there's probably reason for that person to be tied up. Like say being criminal or being tied up by one (in which case I would watch my back). Of course there's also those nawty games that certain people play, but I seriously doubt that I'd ever walk into those. 

If another one would like to say that this whole text is incomprehensible, please do so. At least that means that I'll get SOME responce! 

In a way, I see this fanfic as a puzzle. A puzzle that hints at the clues rather than shows them outright at the very first moment. To make it easier to read, it could be read in one swoop day per day, not part per part (as I send it out) and when I'm finished with the first day I will probably store it somewhere in one big piece. Until that time I would greatly appreciate some positive and constructive responce. 

Hmm. I think I've forgotten on th¡ng. Aaaah yes. 

I should have forced the guy to pay me before I released him. Just think of how much that little girl wasted. I can't wait until I can get my hands on the both of them, it could be very profitable. 

Duvae@hotmail.com (I'm not sure, did I get that person right?) 

- Ranma - Tapestry of coincidence - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

A panda for a father, An honorable mother And me in the middle A tomboy as a wife An amazon to bring strife A psycho that is scary A friend who wants to marry And me in the middle A life full of magic A life full of fights And me in the middle Can't I ever be by the side? 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

White light struck him as he entered the room. In the corner of the room Gosunkugi glowed white and in front of the desk the teacher was frozen in movement in the throes of having a fit. 

He clutched his head as he felt that odd headache he had carried around all morning grow larger. (Must get Uchan out) He stumbled over to Ukyou's desk and picked up her sleeping form. He then threw her over his back and made an attempt to walk back, but despite his best efforts he couldn't move his legs. 

Suddenly the white light ceased and everything went back to normal, the clock on the wall moved forward three hours, The teacher began to move, Everyone that were asleep on their desks made sounds of waking up, even Uchan began to stir and he himself could remember almost three hours in class on top of the one he had spent in the corridor and the time he spent trying to find Uchan. 

-Hey Uchan, You alright? 

He set her down before she came to or Akane had time to come in. 

-Anyone in here know what happened? He asked. 

Everyone looked oddly at him. Everyone except Akane, who had just walked in, Gosunkugi, who was still in the stages of waking up and Ukyou, who... 

Strike that, she was looking oddly at him too, another kind of odd look granted but, still it was an odd look. 

-Raaanchaaan! She said dreamily. 

-*gulp* Yes? 

-My savior! She exclaimed, glomping on to him. 

Ranma bolted a quick look at Akane who was giving him an odd look that she seemed to have copyrighted long ago. 

-Ranma you idiot! She whipped out her hammer and punted him through the window. 

-- 

Below a shoppsign that was hanging on an otherwise empty brickwall, A door outlined itself. 

-- 

-Hey, Naoko wait up! 

(It has to be Naoko, it has to be...) Ryouga was running after a girl in blue clothes. 

The girl suddenly stopped. Ryougas momentum carried him a little bit ahead of the girl in blue. He slowed in and spun around. 

In front of him was a woman in a blue dress, she was tall for a Japanese and her hair was perfectly white. The dress she wore reached down to the floor, her sleeves ended halfway on her arms and she had a very low cut that went down all the way to the navel. 

-Hello, and who might you be? She said. 

-Ry -Ry -Ryouga Hibiki. Have you seen a girl about two years older than me? 

The white-haired woman smiled and pointed to the other side of the street, 

-Your sister is in that direction. 

-Thanks! He replied while turning 180, running of. 

-What an odd little thing. She said nearly laughing. 

-- 

Kuno was in a grouchy mood. All day and most of the night had been spent trying to find his elusive Pig-tail-goddess. Unfortunately he had had no luck in his endeavor, every trail he had followed had turned up a blank. 

Sasuke had not returned yet, which meant that he had no idea how to stop his sisters plan. 

-Kuno! Hey Kuno! 

He looked up. Nabiki was sitting on the other side of the table. 

-Yes, he said irritably, what is it? 

She leaned across the table looking smug. -Kuno-baby I've got a small proposition for you 

-- 

From around a corner some metal floated in and dribbled up a door. The metal bubbled strangely and formed into a normal doorknob before coagulating. 

-- 

Ranma was lying very still. Akane had not aimed high this time, which he was thankful for, but instead whacked him as hard as possible. This meant that he had gone nearly as far as was usual but not as beaten up, since he got the most of the beating from the actual landing. 

He carefully opened one eye. He was lying on a street with people passing all around him. He stood up and tried to recognize where in Nerima he was. (I don't think that I would ever envy Ryouga) He thought just before he saw Furinkan in the distance. 

(I guess I better go back there) Sighing audibly he began walking through the crowd towards his school. 

-- 

Ukyou and Akane were sitting outside the school. There were a lot of chairs and tables around and they had placed themselves under the shadow of a tree. 

-I don't think that that was very nice Akane. I mean he was just concerned. 

-Humph! Akane turned away from Ukyou again. 

Ukyou walked around her and sat down on a chair conveniently placed in front of where Akane was looking. Ukyou smiled wide. 

-You know, this is why he will come to me in the end. 

-Humph! Yet again Akane turned 180 degrees. 

And again Ukyou stood up, walked around Akane and sat down on the chair that was now in front of Akane. 

-Yep, He is going to come to me because I am nice to him, I don't hit him AND... 

Ukyou leaned forward to get her point across. 

-...I am CUTE! 

Now Akanes eyes darkened and she made a fist in front of Ukyous nose. 

-Go away Ukyou, NOW! 

-Fine if that's the way you want it. Ukyou stood up and made as if to leave Akane alone. -It's a shame really. She began walking away. 

Akane glared at Ukyou's retreating form. -What! She snapped. 

Ukyou stopped. -Do you even remotely Like Ranma? 

-Whaaa -whaa -wha what? I don't... Akane bent backwards a bit. 

Ukyou slowly moved to face Akane. -Exactly! You don't, do you? 

Akane threw herself into standing position. -Wait just a moment! He is MY fiancée and nothing is going to change that. 

-You, HIS fiancée, you can't even cook! You hit him like there's no tomorrow and I don't know what else! I am a lot better for him than you are. At each thing she had said, she had taken a step closer. The only thing separating them was a table, and Ukyou was practically sitting on it. 

-Says who? Akane shot back. 

-I say so, and I'm sure Ranchan would agree with me if you hadn't hit him into orbit. 

-RANMA'S AN IDIOT! 

-For being engaged to you, I have no doubt! Ukyo crossed her arms over her chest. 

-Ightlwsr fathers idea nugthlrs. Akane mumbled. 

Ukyou suddenly got a very devious grin. -I bet that you couldn't prove yourself to be better then me. 

-IN WHAT! 

-In anything, but mostly those thing Ranma would need from his fiancée. I would even bet... 

*RRRRIIIINNGG* 

-Darn, well must be off. Ukyou waved as she ran in to school. 

Akane just stood there dazed. (what was Ukyou up to?) 

-- 

Ranma veered into an alley. 

(Where the hell did Furinkan go to?) 

Beside him there was a brickwall. the brickwall had a sign on it, a door below the sign and a doorknob on the door. All in all a very normal shop in an alley. 

Raindrops started falling. (Yipes! Gotta find shelter) Ranma quickly grabbed the doorknob and pushed. The door didn't open. (What the h*** is wrong with this door?) 

Suddenly he felt a jolt of electricity run through him and he let go of the door. *Knniiir* It door slid open. 

-- 

In a crowd , two umbrellas found their way too each other. 

-Excuse me, but could you direct me towards the Hibiki/Tendo dojo? They said simultaneously. 

They both tried to clean out their ears. -What? They said in unison. 

They took a good look at each other. -Ryouga/Naoko! They both embraced. 

-- 

(Think, think, where could I have left it?) 

He was sitting on a couch in the living room. It was a nice and cozy couch and he had his feet up on the table. In other words, he was resting, even so his mind was working furiously. 

(I know that I didn't leave it at that fiery place and I'm pretty sure that I had it with me when Ukyou tried to use me as a scratchingpost) 

A little girl bounced into the room, carrying a tray of cookies and a carton of milk. 

-Here you go Iruka. She said, placing everything on the table in font of him and then snuggling up beside him. 

-Thank you. He replied and took a cocky. 

(Now here's another one of my problems *sigh* she isn't a Gosunkugi, so we aren't related. Her parents would worry if she where gone and she couldn't possibly get any proper training around here. I HAVE to find my backpack!) Iruka muttered and put the halfeaten cookie on the table. 

-What is it Iruka? The little girl looked up at him with worry. 

-Nothing. He mumbled She looked up at him pleadingly. 

-Oh well, you know that backpack I was trying to find? She nodded. -I was trying to remember where I put it. 

She took a cookie. -Do you remember where you were before you appeared in the cellar? He looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember. -At that house where that redhead was. 

She looked at him angrily. -Did you have the backpack then? -No. 

She took another cookie, -When did you last remember your backpack? He got an empty look in his eyes. -I had it on while asking directions from Ryouga. -Then where did you go? She asked. Still empty in his eyes he responded mechanically. -I worked out my differences with Ranma and... (That's funny, everything's blank up until...) -Where were you after that? He put on a sheepish face and scratched the back of his neck. -Ah yes, I sort of woke up outside. -Without your backpack? -Without my backpack. He confirmed -Then that's where it is! She exclaimed with glee. 

-- 

There is a room in a special house that only one person visits. At times other persons came into it, but they were creeping around, and that isn't what the keeper of the house would call a visit. (So I won't either) 

This room was currently in a mess. There was one exception, the large empty spot in the middle. A spot waiting to be filled, by SOMETHING. The empty space looked like it was cleared for a special PURPOSE. 

The PURPOSE and the SOMETHING were currently spread about on the terrain in the room that should simply be called "not empty", not because there was a lot of stuff there, nor for the fact that there was an empty place in the middle of it. It should be called "not empty" because It WASN'T the empty place in the middle of it. 

The occupant of this room was a little man named Happosai and he was angry. 

-You just watch your back, Ranma, you watch your back! 

-- 

Ranma entered the shop, wet as a sponge in the sea. Immediately he was drenched in warm water. 

-Thank you, but how did you ...? 

-Oh I know a lot about Jusenkhyo, You might even say that I've known about it from the start, of course, the same might hold true for the earth by large. 

-Wha? 

-Come in, come in, take a look at my wares. That is why you came, is it not? 

Ranma took a step forward, moving behind the shopowner. He hadn't come to look at anything, but the rain was pouring down outside and he couldn't think of anything else to do and... (why not? It's not as if I'm gonna buy any stuff or nothin') 

Ranma took a look at the owner, a burly old man in grey jeans, a grey sweater and a large grey apron (not to mention the grey socks, the Grey shoes and the grey jacket hanging on the coathoalder in the corner), and wondered aloud what kind of stuff he was selling. 

-Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that. He said as a spotlight in the middle of the room was turned on. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: Ranchan is in for it deep. Of course, he doesnt know it yet. 

Let's see... *flap,flap,flap * 

I am supposed to say that this is a fanfic, that it was made without the consent of someone and that Ranchan, Akane and me ...are ...fictional ...characters ...in ...a ...MANGA! 

WHO WROTE THIS, I'LL FLATTEN HIM, I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL ROAST HIM SLOWLY OVER AN OPEN FIRE! 

IMAGINE, PLAYING AROUND WITH INNOCENT PEOPLES MINDS LIKE THAT! OOOOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! 

Oh by the way I was going to say that noone was supposed to make any money on this but since this IDIOT clearly is talking nonsense anyway, it probably doesnt matter. Bye. 

Duvae@hotmail.com (Think she'll forgive me *snicker,snicker*) (On an extra note, I may not be able to send this stuff at the same pace as before. Due to acute needs from real-life) 

- Ranma - Tapestry of magic - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ Ryouga isn't honest, he is a vile disgusting freak, if he ever takes advantage of Akane, I will kick him into next weak. 

Akane is too trusting, picks up every stray, I wish she didn't do that, it brings me trouble every day. 

Ryouga and Akane, Both have the shortest fuse, and if Akane ever knew what p-chan is... ...all four of us would lose. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

-What is this? 

Ranma pointed towards a square object, pinkish in color and fuzzy around the edges. 

-Have you ever used a rubrics cube? 

Ranma looked at him puzzled. -What's a rubrics cube? 

-Well, I guess that answers my question. The shopowner said and moved the lights away from it. 

-- 

-Are you sure Nabiki? Kuno lowered his head to get a better look. It wasn't an environment he was very fond of. And with all the raining, it was sure to be very wet. 

-Sure I'm sure. Have you ever had a reason to doubt me? She said. raising her umbrella so that he could look into her "?" colored eyes 

-We'll... He began. He had had a lot of reasons to doubt her, he just couldn't remember them more than vaguely at the moment. 

-Haven't I been selling you those pictures of your two goddesses at fare prices? 

He shrugged, the pictures were priceless, he wouldn't know. -Fine then, You have made your point. I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall stride forth in my endeavor to free the pigtailed goddess and to bring the vile saotome before true justice. 

He jumped down the hole and shook of his umbrella while looking around for any sign of recent goings on. There wasn't any footprint anywhere, but there was pawprints of some sort leading down a tunnel in a direction away from his estate. 

-Have you found anything? Nabiki called down from up above. 

-Fare not. I, Tatewaki Kuno, have found a trail. I shall hound the origin of said trail until the end of time unless the pigtailed goddess is freed! 

-Oh, just go. He heard from the hole above him. If you find anything feel free to tell me. 

And so he was off, bokken held high, umbrella held low, hunting the thing that had made those tracks. After all, who knew what a sorcerer like Saotome had in his employee. 

-- 

The lights centered on a bracelet. 

It was slender and was composed of two dragons, a silver and a gold one, uncoiling from each others grip, both biting their own tail. In their eyes were rubies the size of peas. 

-This is the prize of my possessions, the red dragon bracelet! I got it from the last red, who died while fighting of musk soldiers making possible the escape of his charges so that they could continue on their journey. 

Ranma glanced at the greyclad man, finding to his surprise that a small tear was working it's way down the mans cheeks. 

-If I were him I wouldn't have died. Ranma stated. 

-No, I'm sure you wouldn't. The shopowner said with a slightly hurt look on his face. 

A moment passed as the owner looked at the bracelet and then at Ranma. A speculating look shot across his face and as quickly as it had appeared it went away, replaced instead with a frown. 

-Nothing for you to worry about though, is it? He said as he again moved the spotlights. 

-- 

A limousine screeched to a halt. 

-It's time Master! A voice from the front seat boomed. 

A roof slid out of the limousine to cover a part of the sidewalk. The backdoor opened and the backseat tilted so that the bundle of clothes on it slid out. 

*Yawn* -Can't I sleep a little while more? 

The bundle unwrapped itself, Two hands shot out on the top, a sneaker untangled itself from the mess a little further down and then one hand pulled back into the bundle. 

-Darn clothes, they always do this when I sleep. 

There was a whir and a burr and the bundle of clothes shrank back in on itself showing a little boy, sitting on his behind, legs out in front of him. 

-Right, are we here? He asked a bit annoyed. 

-We have arrived at the requested destination! The voice from the car boomed back. 

The boy stood up and walked up to the door. He paused in midstep and turned around. 

-You can go back now. He ushered. 

-Right! The voice replied. 

When the car speeded off the boy walked up to the door and sneezed before he knocked on it. (Next time, check for rain) He noted to himself. 

-- 

This time a katana fell under the bright lights. 

It was ornamented with an amethyst in the base of the hilt. Beginning at the jewel the metal that made up the hilt segregated into five threads, knotting themselves around each other all the way up to the start of the blade. The blade itself was filled with miniscule kanji, names of owners past. 

-Wow! (I've never seen such a blade before) -How much? He waved his left hand out towards the shopowner, gesticulating as if he had a wad of money in it. 

The owner looked on astonished but with amusement slowly creeping into his face. 

-How much do you think it's worth? 

Ranma cringed and let his hand fall to his side. -Much more than I can afford. He said hollowly. 

-How much CAN you afford? The shopkeeper asked jovially. 

Ranma looked at his hand long enough to notice that he in fact didn't have any money in it. After quick search in his pockets he produced a small wad of yen 

-Great, now I have to start all over again. The greyclothed shopkeeper mumbled while shacking his head. 

-You DO know that that sword was practically MADE for you? He said out loud as the lights moved again. 

-- 

Akane pulled her hand back to her front and opened the note she had been given. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Contest for Ranchan. 

You decide the type. 

Interested? Ukyou. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

We'll now she knew what Ukyou was up to. NO, she wrote and handed the note back 

-- 

The lights moved around form item to item, always to dim to make out what those items were. Then the lights converged on the same item and stopped there. 

It was a dark oblong object, totally devoid of color and the substance it was made from seemed unrecognizable. The object throbbed with a lively... ...something. It was almost as if it was alive. 

-So, meboy how do you feel about curses? The shopkeeper asked. 

-I wish I never went to jusenkhyo. came the sullen reply. 

-Jusenkhyo, a curse? The shopowner sounded astonished. 

-That's a funny way to put it. He continued under is breath. Waving his arms around in the air as if to clear up some smoke, he began to tell what the thing was. 

-This little trinket once belonged to a powerful magician. He had decided to leave something of himself to his heirs, so that they would have the wisdom that he felt he had always carried with him. As is the case with most such things, something went wrong and not in such a little way either. 

He chuckled and looked at the boy he was talking to, blinked his eyes and smacked the boy on the head. 

-Wake up, you never know when information like this might come in handy. 

Rubbing his head the boy turned to leave. 

-Are you still sleeping kid? You haven't bought anything yet. 

Not finding a door to walk out of, the boy turned to face him. 

-Let me out, I don't have to take this crap! He said as he weaved around in the air to form a fireball. -Witches and warlocks deserve to burn in hell! He screamed as he let the fireball fly. 

The grey target simply stood his ground, letting the fireball envelop him. -I see! He said as the color drained away from the fire on him, leaving grey bits of smoke behind. 

-This object was obviously never meant for use by you! He said hotly. 

*Fzzt* 

The lights turned off. 

-- 

Yellowish light cowered the everything in the cafe. The rain was beating down hard outside which filled the cafe with cozy feeling of sorts. She sipped her cup of tea and made her way towards her and her brothers booth. The both was small, but they didn't mind. It had been ages since they had last seen each other. 

-How has it been? She asked while she sat down. 

-So, so. He answered. 

She slurped a bit on her tea and started again. -Did you ever catch up to that Saotome you were talking so much about. (I don't understand you, big brother. First you were so happy about having met a potential friend with the same interests. Despite the constant jabbering about our sense of direction, and then you got so riled up just because you missed him by a day. No, I don't understand you at all) 

-Yes, I found Ranma and I shall make him pay. He answered, fire gleaming in his eyes. 

-So, he isn't your friend anymore? She cocked her head. 

-Friend? Since when was he ever my friend? 

-Since YOU left to try to find him. She said jabbing her finger gently into his ribs. 

-That wasn't friendship, that was because he ran from our fight. He almost jumped up on the table in frustration. 

(As I recall, dear brother, you were mostly mad at his father for dragging him away) -That's an awful excuse and you know it. She said frowning while she waved for a waitress to come. 

-That's not everything he's done to me, HE MADE MY LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL! 

Naoko blushed as she realized everyone were looking at them. 

-I'd love to hear more of your life's tale Ryouga but, could we continue this somewhere else? 

Ryouga looked around fuming with anger. Everyone shrank away when his gaze fell on them. 

-Your right, let's go. 

-- 

(Thank the lords for that safety-clock I installed) He steadied the young boy that had recently attacked him. -You alright boy? 

-Maybe I better go. The words came shakily as if he was in shock. 

(Not surprising, my first reaction to it wasn't much different) -I'm sorry but you can't leave yet. 

-Wh -why? The boy frowned. 

-*sigh* Simply put, this isn't your average curio-shop. You can't leave until you've bought something. 

The lights went on again. This time they settled on a silverpendant, shaped like a heart. 

(That could be useful) The owner thought with hope. -Having any problems with alternate realities or other dimensions? 

-No. The boy answered despairingly. 

(Marvelous! Hooray for blues computers and his darn computations.) He rolled his eyes. (Better be quick if I want him too get anything before he totally falls to pieces) He thought determinedly. 

-Kid, he began, do you have any problems? 

-- 

Green ooze filtered by as the sound of shoes sloshing about in it came around the corner. 

-To think that the mighty Tatewaki Kuno has fallen to this! Stated the looming figure. -Mayhaps I wouldst gain the glance of the glorious goddess afore I fall prey to whatever lurks these corridors. Though it would be true bliss to see my love, It would be cruelty unto her to let her gaze met this visage. SAOTOME thou art a cowardly cur! Met me where I stand or I will consider this as your defeat! 

Kuno waited in the sewer for quite some time before he rose his voice again. 

-Fine then I will consent your defeat. A word of warning, if you do not deliver the pigtailed goddess to me, she will be in greate trouble. 

He thought for a little while (will wonders never cease) and continued: 

-AND SO WILL YOU, FOR IF YOU EVER LET THE PIGTAILED GODDESS COME TO HARM, I WILL KILL YOU. 

Then he stomped back the way he came. 

-- 

As the lights circled about searching for another trinket too light up. The greyclothed man tried to weasel some useful information out of Ranma. 

-So this Fiancée you didn't want is sleeping with someone? 

-What! N -no that's not what I meant. She only sleeps with her pet, P-chan. Ranma almost seemed to wake up from his thoughts, he actually managed to sound angry while spitting out the name. 

The lights settled on an ordinary pen, unremarkable in any way. 

The man continued, unawares of the object or uncaring of it's existence. (That isn't what your bodylanguage is saying) -What kind of pet is this p-chan? He said and pressing and holding down on a spot on Ranma's shoulder. 

-Ryouga, p-chan is Ryouga. Ranma answered, eyes glazed. 

(finally, some progress) -Jusenkyo? He asked. 

-Unh. Ranma could only nod. 

The shopowner released his hold on Ranma. -Kid, you in luck. I have a few furballs that could clear up your bigger problems. Just follow me. He said and moved behind a curtain that appeared out of thin air. 

Ranma followed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: 

Alright! First of, does anyone know the color of Nabikis eyes? All I've ever read is the manga and there is no color in there. Second, what does those pens that the sailorgirls use look like? Do they have special coloring depending on which planet theyre meant for or anything like that? 

If anyone could tell me these things I would be very grateful. 

Regrettably todays guest could not make an appearance. He was struck with cold water and turned into a panda. As we all know pandas can't speak, what I dind't know was that they can't write with a keyboard that well. (too much fur to see the buttons you're pushing) At least you know who he was anyway. 

Dewin@hotmail.com (this is what happens when you don't have any prereaders that know anything about anime)...(don't ask!) 

- Ranma - Tapestry of furr - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

I wonder what it would be like to met them all again, to say hello for the first time and not know then, what I know now. Would that work? Would that get rid of my curse? 

Would they see the real me or would they start again, with their chasing, and their cooing, and various other things? 

Would it all bee better... ...Or am I deluding myself? ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

-Murfl! The big bluehaired animal declared. 

He was in a cage in the midle of the room, on a greyish table. The room was filled with cages, most stacked on each other, and in every cage there was an animal, none were the same species. 

The bluehaired animal looked something like a cross between a terrier, a fox and a miniature mamooth. All this aside all the other animals had their attention on him. 

-Rilfelfa, furglmer blrrg. He continued. He began too eye his audience carefully. -Vrrplkortz arblfin! he said in a dangerous tone of voice. 

He waited, all the other animals cheered, or whatever sound they could make that would be comparable to cheering. The bluehaired thing was just about to continue, head raised high, when a little animal in one of the cages close to the door interrupted him. 

-Nyya, nya nya nyaaaa! She argued. 

He paused in time to cut of his sentence and glared angrily at her. All the other animals sighed heavily and curled up into balls or walked through the backwall of their cages. This wasn't new to them, the little pest had always interrupted old bluhair when he had something important to say and when they argued afterwards, no other animal could get any peace. 

The two had gotten into a really heated argument when, suddenly the door pushed open and the grey one came in. Silently all the animals crept back to where they had been before, this might be interesting. 

-- 

Ryouga was holding his umbrella protectively above his head, as if the mere touch of water would be acid to his skin. 

-Ryouga dear, while I do find it amusing to see you avoid water, why don't you just let it come? 

Ryouga snorted. -Because I don't enjoy what it does to me. 

-Well, the blueclad Hibiki responded merrily, It's all a matter of what you turn into isn't it? She closed her umbrella and threw it high into the air. 

Ryouga's eyes grew wide as he saw the transformation 

-- 

Ranma followed the man through the curtain and came into a large black area. He couldn't see any floor or walls, but that was okay, he alot to think about. 

(What happened? Did I lose control? Did I destroy anything? Was that me?) He looked up to see were he was going. 

(Where did the shopkeeper go?) He looked around wildly to see if he had simply walked passed a door. 

-Hello? He wavered, he tried to sound more confident but he was still affected by the incident with that stone thingy. 

(Great now I can't find my way out, I ain't never gonna ridicule Ryouga again!) He began to wander aimlessly when he heard a sound from somewhere. 

-Fzzzzt! He immediately began running towards it. Afterall, sound meant object or animal, right? He would find something familiar in here. 

-- 

(Of all the things, it has to be raining) He thought grumpily. He looked at the little child jumping around in the puddles and twirling around in the rain. (Well, at least she's happy. I wonder what I'm gonna tell her parents) 

He assumed an authoritative pose as he walked along. (Excuse me sir and mam but you'r child is a magician and is also more powerfull than a nuclear warhead) He chuckled to himself. (If he couldn't pull it off with his own dad, knowing how much he wanted to be one himself, he probably couldn't make them understand either) 

Ikyou, the little child who was dancing around him, was mumbling things about air and pointing her fingers around, causing small spurts of rain to temporarily fall upwards. It was trully a sight too see her dancing around in her yellow raincoat, she looked like a farie who had just understood how to use her wings. 

(Funny that, the only thing a layman understands or cares about is your destructive force, and all that other mages care for is wether you can create a good drink out of thin air. We'll,) He concedded to himself (most of them anyway) 

He began wistleing a happy tune as the forcefield he had started weaving together a while ago came up to full force. 

You could now see the water fall on a bubble surounding the boy dressed in green. The water flowed down the length of the bubble and splatted down a few inches away from his feet. 

Ikyou noticed the display and stared in awe. -Iruka? Could I learn to do that? She asked in an impish tone of voice 

Iruka blinked at her and brought his hands up in front of face, clasping them together firmly. 

-Air rises upwards when heated. He said and pressed the air around him downwards and then scooped it up again to push it upwards. 

-Aaah. he breathed out as the air began to warm up and circulate inside the bubble he had created. 

-- 

Ranma froze immediately as he saw what had made the sound. 

-Ca -ca -ca -ca -cat! He pointed at the the animal. 

The offending animal arose from its curled up position and looked disdainfully at him. It didn't actually look that much like a cat, more like a pony that had paws instead of hoofs, and the three extra tails that it uncurled looked even more out of place. 

Of course there were those cat eyes that kept stairing straight at him. 

Caught between wanting to run away from what his senses kept yelling at him that it was a cat, or to aproach it and see what it actually was, He fainted. 

-- 

-Mousse, I want this spotless before I come back! Cologne sid before she bounced out the door. 

Mousse mousse already being tired from lugging tables around most of the morning, made a rasberry at her and Mousse being Mousse was facing Shampoo who was cleaning up on the counter. 

-Why Mousse try be more ugly than usual? It not fit Mousse. 

-I was mocking the old goul. He responded, to tired to recognise her voice. 

-Why? It no make diference. Soon airen will come and join and he and Shampoo be happy and have lots and lots of children and he cook and clean and Shampoo hunt for him and.. Shampoo trailed off continuing to talk about what they would do in a proper amzonian marriage. 

Mousse didn't listen because he was trying to stay calm and not glomp onto her. (must stay cool, must stay calm, must be sneaky) 

-What about "hard to get"? Mousse interjected. 

Shampoo stopped to think. -It no matter, she concluded happily, Ranma leave pervert girl anyway. 

-But Shampoo, he still loves her. 

-Ah, she lit up in recognition, "hard to get" is for Ranma to like Shampoo more. 

Her brows furrowed for awhile as she did some heavy thinking. 

-No matter! He already leave with Shampooo, he love when ready. 

-But do you have the time? He answered in a clearly audible whisper. 

-- 

The grey one burst through the doors again. -What is wrong with that boy? he exclaimed. 

-Murfl. Answered old bluehair sleepily. (Some of us need sleep, crazy old human) 

The grey one spun around frantically, searching among the cages, trying to find the right one. 

-I need someone that can read minds. Someone is hurt and I need to know how bad. 

Bluehair raised his head quickly. (This could be it, finally) -Arfelfilfer. He proclaimed and pointed a paw at the cage in the far corner. 

The grey one looked at him curiously and then bent down to open the cage. -You will do, as long as your not bonded with anyone. 

-Miaou. Came the dazed reply. 

-- 

-It's threhundred and twenty four, miss. 

-Very good Akane, why don't you calm down and let the others have go. 

She blinked, had she realy been that bad? Looking around, she saw that all the other students were looking at her. to her they looked like they were studying her as if she was some sort of odd labexperiment gone horribly wrong. 

To everybody else (except Gosunkugi who actually WAS looking at her as if she was a labexperiment, one that had gone horribly right*) they were looking at her in awe. 

She paled and began to ramble on about being sorry, and how sorry she was and why she was sorry and how she was sorry and, and, and... 

Gosunkugi flared a bright white and the classroom went back to normal. (i.e. half the people were asleep and everybody except a few looked disinterested) 

-Akane, where is Ranma? Asked the teacher. 

-I don't know. She answered truthfully 

-Psst! She turned around briefly and got handed a piece of paper. 

-- *This he shared with most other mages and scientists, he LOVED his experiments (somewhat explains all the dark rooms and the secrecy, ne?) -- 

She was fuming as she was carried somewhere in the darkness. (I'm sure it's that boys own fault for doing something wrong nothing ever goes wrong here without outside intervention, and that means him, if the grey seriously thinks that I will help a boy that would injure himself, he's got another think coming) 

She looked up at the one who was carrying her, he was inded mostly a color of gray, every garment he wore was greyish, the sneakers on his feet, the pullover and the sweater below it, the jeans were greyish, even the gems on the bracelet he wore were grey. She tried to send a thought to him without bonding, she wasn't very good at it as she had never tried before. -(What did he do to himself, grey one?) 

Her carrier looked down at her with big eyes. -We'll it seems the choice wasn't such a bad one after all. He said and looked up again to study the darkness in front of him. 

(Why does he do that anyway,) She thought irritably (It's not as if they were going anywhere. I haven't even got an answer from him Oooh,) she fumed (how irritating. This only proves that he doesnt want to tell me that the boy hurt himself. Although, that could be so that I would actually try to help him.) 

She looked up into the middleaged mans face and immediately snorted. (in any case, I have looked through your little scheme, I am not going to help him) 

Suddenly she was set down. 

-- 

Happosai was out in the rain. He wasn't happy (despite his nickname being happi) In fact he was very disgruntled. (Now where is it, I know I left it somewhere around her) He was out in the garden outside the tendo dojo. Placing both his hands on the ground, he began to focus his chi. 

He felt a tap on his choulder but ignored it. HE was up to soething more important than womens lingerie this time, He had decided that his student needed to learn a lesson. 

-Hi Happi. A voice called out from behind him. The voice struck a cord in Happosai that he didn't normally feel. (So near and yet so far) He thought before he let go of the tendril of chi he had been moving around beneath the ground. 

He breathed out heavily through his nose and turned around. -Hi Cologne. He answered as dispationately as he could and opened his eyes. 

Cologne was standing in front of him with her hair all wet, stiping to her back and twirled around her walking-stick down where it otherwise would be lying on the ground. 

He could see the raindrops running on her wrinkled face taking different paths all the time. He thought lovingly back to how she had looked in her youth, so firm so strong, so much like a better version of that Shampooo she had brought along with her. 

He watched how the face he was thinking of slowly grew wrinkles and shrunk until it perfectly matched the woman standing before him. Soon, very soon he wloudn't be able too think of anything but leaning forward and... 

Brrr, he shook himself of. (must think of young women, nubile women, good-looking women) -What did you say Kho-lon? 

The aborition in front of him bopped him on the head again with her staff. -I said, DO YOU KNOW WHERE SON IN LAW IS! 

-There's no need to shout Cologne I'm not deaf. He complained, rubbing his head 

-You'd think so, the way you were staring. She replied. 

-As it happens, I don't know where he is. He said and did a 180 on the spot. 

-Now let me get back to my search! He huffed and dug his hands deep into the groung in one swift stroke. 

Cologne eyed him with an amused glint and spoke. -You aren't searching for the loverock that you burried here are you? 

-Yes! Did you take it? He asked warily. 

-No. She answered before she pogoed off laughing in the rain. 

-- 

There was a boy lying on blackness, he had fine chiselled features, It was a face she could cuddle forever. -(Hello, Who are you?) She sent to him. 

The grey one picked her up and looked into her eyes. She marveled as she looked back into his. (even the irises in his eyes are grey) -Now don't do anything rash now, he said questioningly, You might regret it. He continued, a marked threat oozing about him. 

-(No no, I wouldn't do that) She reassured. 

He set her down and let her work her way into the boys mind. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: 

Very sorry sirs, I no find author of story. Mabye it not emportant anyway? 

Oh well. 

*flap,flap* 

This story no real story, it made by fan. You no make money on story! 

Now I'm done. bye sirs. 

Duvae@hotmail.com (ZZzZzZZzzZzzZZzZZzZZzZzZZzzzZZZzzzZZ) 

- Ranma - Tapestry of fears - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ What is it that is hiding. Deep inside my mind. What is it that I fear. The thing thats tearing my soul apart. What is it that keeps me going. Way beoynd the dark. Is it what I fear the most? those vile disgusting eyes, those claws and that tail, to lose control, to be, The hunter in the night. Will I ever be so far gone... ...that I'll never return? ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

) The air was humid, the floor was damp and she couldn't see ( a thing. The room was practically filled with dark shapes. ) In front of her there were tails wriggling around, behind her ( something was breathing down her neck. She could almost ) feel the the dread that permeated the room ( ) Without warning all the shapes that she felt, dissapeared ( and tension started building, like when a carnivoure got ready ) to pounce on it's victim. ( ) -Miaou! 

-- 

The little boy closed the door after him. (No sense in alerting "mother" yet, not like I did at the last one. She was a bundle of nerves every time I was alone in my room) 

He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and wandered around in his room. (Right, the closet is a bit obvious but it's the only place there is, unless I can hide it under my futon) He looked under the futon that his new "mother" had laid out for him, there was not enough room for what he had intended there. (We'll, the closet it is) He thought and shoved the door aside. 

After a few moments, a wind went through his room, coming al the way from the window, through the room and into the closet. 

-- 

( She cocked her ears (What am I doing here?) She thought. ) All round her, there were eyes, staring at a spot not to far ( from her. They were staring at a little boy. ) The boy was whimpering and was begging the things to leave ( him alone. ) ( It was no use, she could herself see that. Even from her ) position, the eyes looked unforgiving and cruel. ( She slowly began to creep closer to he boy. ) (Don't worry, I'll help) ( ) As she came closer she noticed how a dark cloud seemed to ( form behind the boys back, it swirled around a bit but after a ) while, it formed into another child of the same age as the boy. ( ) Suddenly, when she wasn't more than a few inches from the ( two, the children both turned towards her. ) It was almost enough to stop her right there, the look in the ( childrens eyes were pure terror. ) She gulped and slid forward ever more cautiously, this could ( be crucial, the hurt was 'here', somewhere in this memory was ) the cause of the childrens pain and she was damned if she was ( going to let it continue. ) ( (Don't be afraid) She sent to them. ) Suddenly, as suddenly as they had reacted to her before, the ( eyes attacked. 

-- 

-Iruka? 

-Yes,what is it? 

The little yellow raincoat turned towards him and Ikyos face became visible, she looked agitated about something. 

-Are you going to stay with me? She asked. 

His face slumped. Looking thoughtfull for a moment, he began to gather words. 

-Ikyo, there are some things you cannot control. Things like rain, thunder, light or the wind, people like us can easily control. There are however things that are outside even our control. 

*splish,splosh,splih,splosh* The rain poured heavily. 

-So you will be leaving then. She said, head turned down, with such a final tone to it that it startled him somewhat. 

-Yes, he replied, but I will most likely return within the day. 

She looked up at him questioningly. -As I said "there are things you cannot control", The fact that you can't control them doesn't necessarily mean that they last very long or that they are unpleasant. 

She nodded happily and started dancing again. (He will come back) Kept running through her head again and again. 

-- 

) Hayai-ohki was tired, she had been figthing off the invisible ( cats for a long time now. The cats didn't seem to slow down ) even a bit and as she tired she was getting desparate. ( (If you two know any way out of this, please feel free to help) ) simultaneously as this message to the to kids she sent out a ( wild cry for help to all others in the vicinity. ) ( She thrusted out with her paw and could for the first time feel ) it hitting a part of the enemys body. She jumped back to avoid ( a set of claws that came at her midsection, only to feel a ) single claw drive through her back. ( Crying out in pain, she slumped down on the floor. ) ( Behind her, a low hissing sound began to grow. 

In his room, Happosai was busy. He was making something, it was big and round and it was hollow. At the moment he was busy mixing together different colored sand. 

-From now on Ranma you will bear respect to you'r master. (And if I do this right, something more as well) Ha ha ha ha ha! 

He stopped laughing in order to see that everything was as it should with the mixture in front of him and then got a thoughtful expression. 

(I mustn't let this stuff come to close to me, the way it affected me when Cologne was near was bad enough) He shuddered (that was to close for comfort, if I had looked into those big clear...) He stood still and dreamed of her as she had been a long while ago, nearly a century perhaps more. Suddenly he snapped out of it (It's getting to me already) Panic seemed to creep over him as he shok himself free of the intrusive emotions. (Quickly now, I must hurry up before it becomes worse) His hands became a blur as he mixed in new sands and mixed the whole thing again. 

After it was mixed as much as was possible, he dumped it into the large round object and began placing candles around. 

-- 

) When she could move again, she opened her eyes and lifted ( her head. What she saw was unpleasant, to say the least ) All around her were cat, either dead or dying of fatal wounds. ( There weren't half as many cats as there had been eyes ) though, for that she was been grateful. ( ) She slowly got on her feet and steadied herself, so that she ( wouldn't fall again. ) The room was a little lighter than before and she looked up ( to see the opening of a pit. ) (So that's were the rest of them went) She realised. ( (I wonder where those kids are, they looked so scarred. I ) better go look for them. If they get into any trouble I won't ( be able to forgive myself) She began looking around for an ) exit, as she couldn't see the kids anywhere. ( ) A pebble tumbled down one of the walls of the pit and she ( moved closer to see if she could get up that way. ) When she got close enough to the wall to be able to examine ( it, someone pounced her and jumped away. ) ( It was a friendly sort of pounce she realised, lying still on the ) floor. It was mor playful than anything else. ( (Hello) She tried, calling to the shadows of the walls. ) No response. ( (Kids, are you there?) She tried again. ) ( Something sauntered out. It looked like the same kid that had ) begged for mercy before, but he didn't act like he did then. ( He walked on all fours, he had a the beginnings of fur and he ) didn't look afraid anymore. (I'm Hayai-ohki, who're you?) She ( sent, looking into his eyes. This time, she didn't expect verbal ) response, so she tried to skim his surface thoughts instead. ( ) Immediately she got a huge headache and slumped down into ( a heap. The boy walked forward cautiously and began licking ) her face. ( ) From up above, on the rimm of the opening, was a blue colored ( animal. It frowned somewhat and then melted away into a pool ) of water. The pool stayed a pool for a while but quickly turned ( into steam and floated away. 

-- 

-Hahahahahaha! 

A girl in blue traveling clothes was lying on the floor of the tent and was nearly laughing her head off. 

-Shut up, it's not funny! A boy in a yellow jacket and dark green pants said in a hurt tone. 

-Oh, but it is Ryouga, it is. She said rising up and brushing away the tears in her eyes. 

-You know your very cute as a pig, I wouldn't be surprised if the girls were all over you. She continued, waving a finger at him. 

-Grmblgmhrgl. He mumbled angrily. 

-If you arn't careful you might end up as someone pet. She said a bit more somberly. 

-Ya, that would be bad, he he he... Royuga laughed nervously as Naoko eyed him carefully. 

She pulled herself forward untill her face was inches from him and looked him square in the eyes. -You didnt, she whispered disbelievingly, did you? 

*gulp* -He he he... 

-- 

( -Wha? She opened her eyes and looked up, right into the most ) beautiful pair of blue irises, she had ever seen. ( ) -Where am I? She asked the boy that was hunching ( protectively over her. ) -Miaou! He answered empathicaly. ( -Hey! I can speak! She jumped up and down on the spot. ) ( -This is great! I can talk, now I don't have to use my mind ) anymore. She beamed with happiness. ( -Miaou! The boy said happily before he licked her on the ) nose. ( -Myaaa. She said and blushed. ) ( He miaoued reasuringly and took a good grip on her neck ) with his mouth. She looked at him questioningly and felt a ( jolt of surprise when he suddenly jumped clear of the pit. ) (Whoa) She thought warmly (this kid is pretty strong) ( ) When they landed, he set her down in front of another kid ( that could have been the first ones twin. ) ( -Hi, who are you? He said. ) He bent down and picked her up, cradling her like she was a ( baby. ) -I wonder why I'm not afraid of you? He murmured as he ( began stroking her fur. ) ( Then something clicked inside her and she knew where she ) was. ( -It's probably because we're inside your head. She said and ) sighed. He nearly dropped her in his surprise, but he quickly ( caught her again. ) ( -You, you can talk! He exclaimed. ) ( -Yeah, I know. It was a surprise to me to. She laughed. 

-- 

As the teacher left the classroom, a beautifulorange haired girl walked up the isle between the desks to talk to Nabiki. 

-Nabiki? She wondered. 

Nabiki was busy loking in her legislate simply raised an eyebrow to prove that she hard heard the girl. 

-You know, about the sewers? The orange haired girl let the mening waver. 

-Yes? Nabiki continued to stare at her ledger. 

-We'll, it's just, I mean, I'm sorry. She resolved bowing her head down. 

-Good, but you don't need to worry, It was useful information. 

The orange haired girls eyes grew large, she was pardoned! -Thank you Nabiki, thankyouthankyou, thank you, If you want I could follow him to see why he appeared there. 

Nabiki didn't say a thing. The orange haired girl bounced away as happy as ever. 

(The right strings, It's all about the right strings) Nabiki thought happily to herself. 

-- 

) -So this Neko-ken is really that guy over there. She said, ( pointing her ears in his direction ) -And it's all because your father threw you into a pit full of ( cats when you were little. ) -Yup, he answered, me and Uchan, although I only remember ( her there half of the times. ) ( -OOOOH, I am gonna kill that man! She screamed. ) ( -Get in line. The youth replied disinterestedly. ) ( -Miaou! The fourlegged version agreed. ) ( She blushed a bit and tried to work up the curage to ask a ) question. ( -Forgive me for asking but, is his feelings the same as yours? ) ( The boy paused his peting for a moment and rubbed his chin ) in an effort to look like he was thinking. ( -I think so. ) She looked up into his eyes while she felt her her heart ( melting. ) -What would you think of me if this wasn't a dream? ( ) Taking a careful look at her, he replied honestly. ( -I'd be very frigthened. ) ( -Why? She cried worriedly. ) ( -I'm afraid of cats. He stated calmly. ) ( -But I'm not a cat! She whimpered. ) ( -I know. ) ( She started to despair (He'll think I'm one of those monsters ) from that pit, and he'll hate me and I am gonna be so lonely ( WAAAAHHH) She cried inwardly. ) ( He removing of a tear that had formed under her left eye. ) -What's the matter? ( She looked up into his caring face and was just about to cry ) for real when she got an idea. ( ) -Yes or no? She asked hurriedly. ( ) -What do you mean? He narrowed his eyes. ( She looked at him pleadingly. ) -Just say yes. ( ) -Okay, yes! The tear that Ranma still held on the tip of his ( finger smiled and evaporated. ) ( -Thanks, she said vanishing. 

-- 

Akane looked thoughtfully at the note yet again. 

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ Contest for Ranchan. Winner gets on date You decide the type. Loser makes sure no-one interferes Interested? Ukyou p.s. If all goes well, no matter who wins. We could make another one with the same stakes ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

She was about to right throw it into the wastebasket, but stopped. (ONE date? If I win, a date alone with Ranma, without interferences. And if I lose, it would only be for ONE date) She smiled when she thought about it (If it works, I could find out his feelings for me) She looked at the not again. (ONE date?) She wrote her answer on the note and sent it back. 

-- 

-The NEKO-KEN! The man paled to an almost grey color (wich made all of him apart of the same colortone, clothes and all) 

-Nyaa! The little creature confirmed. 

-And your sure about this? He asked in a crouched position. 

-Nyaa! She answered. 

-Did he say yes? 

-Nyaa! She replied again. 

-We'll I certainly can't stop you. He said as he let her bond with her new master. 

A moment later the boy woke up. -What happened? He asked testily. 

-You've got a new pet, the man in grey said as he shoved the litle creature into his arms. 

-Come along now, he continued and pushed him through the door that opened up in free space. 

-Remember to feed her alot! He said before he closed the door. 

-*phew* If they ever hold me responsible for this one, I'm screwed. Oh well, he amended, I better get old blue to take a look at the computers again. He made his way back to the cages. (If she ever finds out that I've been using her pet for such "trivial matters" She won't let me sleep for a decade) 

-- 

Outside Ranma stood, a bit dazed as she held the little furball. Looking down without actually seeing it, she nearly laughed. 

-Well whatever you are, it seems I'm gonna be taking care of you for a while so we'd better get home before either of us gets a cold. 

Hayai didn't mind the change of gender, SHE was with HER owner, and that's all that mattered! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: Finally, finally Ranmas got a cabbit. Now it's only a matter of him getting used to the idea. Besides my brother, does anybody think that this whole thing was a stupid idea? Or have you (like me) just waited for someone to drive Ranma completely nuts? 

Again I would like to ask for c&c. Noone seems to want to say anything about the whole thing. The only one that says anything, says "I like it, stop bugging me" If anyone can guess his relation to me, go ahead it should be fairly obvious. 

Anyway I'm desperate for some wiews on my story/stories (whatewer you call it) and... 

please, I beg of you! send this poor soul some comments. 

Oh, and before I forget. 

-puuuu 

Duvae@hotmail.com (sorry for the choice I'm short on time) 

- Ranma - Wrapped in a Tapestry - ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

Water made me flourish water made me glad water made me happy water makes me sad Water was a drink to me water stopped my thirst water was always close to me water now triggers my curse Water from jusenkhyou, how I hate that place water, cold, from crane flows, ready to splash on my face water, hot, boiling on the stove, wish I didn't need it so water makes up my life,... ...changing me wherever I go. ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^ 

It was raining. Ranma was a girl. In his hands was a furry creature that loocked a lot like a cat. 

{(I know there's something wrong with this, but what?)} 

Ranma was at the moment not really himself. This could of course be said about him at every time he had been splashed with cold water, but today was different. 

-(What's the matter, Are you sick?) Hayai asked worriedly. Ranma stared out at the daze of rain in front of her and didn't answer. (Why, why did I do it?) She hugged her catlike companion a little bit closer for comfort. (Did I really throw a fireball at him?) She looked down at the creature she was carrying and sighed. (How could I let myself loose control?) She began squezeeing even harder. -(Too tight! Too tight!) Screamed a desperate voice in her mind. She didn't listen. (I don't deserve to be called a martial artist if I loose control so easily) A tear rolled down her cheeck, in the rain it made no difference. She rubbed it of with her wet wrist anyway. (No, guys don't cry) 

-(Puh! Thanks, don't ever squezee me that hard ag-...) She couldn't get any further before she was caught in a bearhug, the likes of wich she had never felt. 

-- 

-RYOUGA! 

An angry girl in a Dark blue trousers and a light blue jacket was leaning over a very frightened boy in a yellow and black bandana. 

-*gulp* Yes? he he hee... 

-Don't tell me that you actually slept with someone. She said, looming over him. 

-We'll, he tried to shrink away, I -I -I... 

-RYOUGA! 

In his mind he was about the same size as his cursed form. -Ididn'tmeantoo. He shot out. 

Naoko visibly calmed down when he said that. She calmed down, but not much. 

-Does... she... know? She asked in a restrained voice. 

Ryouga had the good grace too try and look guilty. (wich wasn't in the least necessary since he looked like he wanted to commit seppuko then and there, but it did add something) -I don't think so. 

Naoko sat back and glared hard at her brother, after a while of this, she calmed herself. 

-Ryouga, the name was spoken with a dangerous undertone, I think that you should tell her. 

Ryouga just sat there, looking sad. 

-- 

Mika felt her stommach tighten. She hadn't had time too eat her lunch, she had gone too clear up some things with Nabiki. Of course there hadn't been time to eat. 

*grooooink* Her stomach growled at her again. She stopped walking and put her left hand on her tommy, her right hand was holding the umbrella. (I really wish that I didn't skip lunch) She closed her eyes and listened to the pitter patter of the rainfall around her. (There) She thought to herself (now it's passed) She opened her eyes again and looked out into the rain, trying to sort through shapes that were barely visible. 

(Where did she go?) She tried to bring up her right hand to shield her eyes, so she could peer through the rain. Almost instantly she could feel the wetness build up on her shoulders, and a bit on her back. She immediately staightened the umbrella and brought her left hand up instead. 

She bit her lip unintetionally (If I've lost her, then...) She willed herself not to think, if she thougth about that then there'd be no meaning with what she did. 

There! 

She almost cried with joy, she hadn't lost "the subject". (I'll prove to Nabiki that she can trust me yet) She slowly picked up the pace so as to not lose "the subject" again. (This time I won't shy away just because it might be unpleasant) She wrinkled her nose when she thought of where "the subject" had appeared. (Even if she goes back there, I'll follow her!) 

*splosh* 

She looked down at the little girl who had danced up beside her and tried not to look angry. The girl, who was clad in a yellow watercoat, was standing innocently in a puddle. Looking down at herself Mika noticed that she was wet, waist down. 

-Hi, the little girl said cutely, who are you? 

-Hmph! She responded and walked away briskly, making sure that she could keep her eyes on "the subject" all along. 

The little girl stood there with rain all around, looking at her as she left. Then the girls face lit up in a smile and the she ran after Mika. 

Mika was walking along almost fast enough to be running, but the little girl came up beside her and kept her pace. -Did you get angry because you got wet? 

-Yes. Mika responded, looking at the one she had been following. 

-Then you will be happy if you get dry? 

-Whatever. Mika said (If I lose her...) Mika lost her trail of thought as she was interupted by a warm wind creeping up inside her skirt. 

-- 

Akane looked out at the cold weather and shivered. (I shouldn't have punted Ranma, now he's out there wet freezing and female. The pervert, I wonder how he's doing) 

-Hey Akane! Over here! Came a voice from outside. 

Akane carefully opened the door and rushed outside. It was as cold as she had thought and she tried frantically to look around for the one who had called her out here. 

She stoped locking when she saw Ukyou with her large spatula held over her head, sheilding her from the downpour. -Akane! Over here! She waved with her free hand. 

Akane walked over to her and positioned herself under the spatula. -What? She demanded. 

Ukyou looked at her quizzicaly and began walking towards the schools gates. Akane hurried along, so that she stayed under the shelter of the spatula. 

-I was wondering when the competition was going to be, and what it was going to be about, I know that you are going to try and find something that you are better at than me... It's just... just don't try cooking, that's all. 

-ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN'T COOK? 

Ukyou looked back at her with a look that spoke volumes of her belief in Akanes cooking skills. -Akane, if you poisson the judges, you will lose. Is that what you wan't? 

Akane just grumbled and looked at the horizon. (Wich would have worked, exept that there was a wall of rain blocking the wiew, not too mention all the buildings that usually where in the way) 

-Anyway, I want this this be fair. I think that we should start off with something that we can both do well. 

Ukyou looked questioningly at Akane for an idea. Akane continued to stare at nothing. 

-Akane? 

Akane turned her head towards Ukyou, still staring into the distance but at least in Ukyous general distance. Ukyou's face darkened. 

-You did a good job of punting Him today Akane, but you didn't do it THAT hard. Ukyou looked at her smugly. 

She didn't react. -You know, he really ought to have come back by now. Maybe he's with Shampoo? 

Akane seemed to wake up. Her eyes tinged with red and she adopted an angry sneer. With a sharp intake of breath, she readied herself for a familiar warcry. 

-RANMA NO BAKA! She stormed out through the rain, in the direction of the Nekohanten. 

(I wonder how many times she has to do that before he gets the idea) *sigh* (If only this wasn't nessecary) 

*splash, splash, splash* 

Ukyou listened closely to the sound. (Wah? It's coming closer?) 

Suddenly Akane marched into her view again. -And dont forget, WE ARE GOING TO COOK! She screamed before she marched off another time. 

-- 

The rain was falling heavily and Ranma was getting soaked thuroughly. The fact that she was drenched didn't bother her. Something was on her mind. 

-(Ranma, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay) Hayai soothed. Ranma looked glumly at her. -How would you know! -(We're linked remember) Hayai looked at her as if she should really know better. -What do you mean linked? -(Ranma look at me!) Hayai sent, squirming out of Ranmas grip. When she was free, she jumped down on the ground. Ranma moved to pick her up again. -(STOP!) Ranma stopped. 

-(Tell me what do you see?) Ranma froze, In front of her was a creature that was a lot like a cat. It looked like it was stll in the bath, in short its hair was plastered firmly to its body, the long ears hung bakwards a bit, they seemed like they where ready to fall on the ground at any second and it was very wet. 

-(TELL ME!) The creature was ready to burst into tears at a moments notice. 

Ranmas mind began to accelerate in order to figure this thing out. (1. She looks alot like a cat. 2. I can't be near cats. 3. We can't be seperated. Conclusion: She is not a cat.) 

Ranma suddenly smiled in a Kasumiesque fashion. -I see a rabbit of course. 

Hayai looked down in the ground, shook her head and sighed. She lifted her head again, looking closer too tears than ever. -(RRRanma) she sent sweetly, letting the R rooll (Wouldn't you say that I looked a lot like a... ...CAT!) 

Ranma fainted. 

-- 

Happosai slumped down on the the floor. (Finnally, finnally I'm done) Before him was a huge bomb. It was at least the size of Genma, in panda form. 

(Now it's time to spend some well earned time with my pretties) He jumped towards the pile of lingerie that was stored in a corner. The pile moved away from him. (What the?) He jumped at it again. And again the pile pushed itself out of the way. 

Happosai tried to reach the pile again, and again, and again. But every time he got close to some underwear, it flew out of his reach. 

After a while he sat down, more exhausted than before. Even so, he was seething with anger. (So this is what she meant when she cursed me) He began pacing back and forth, despite being totally drained of energy. (How to get my hands on a bra, how?) He walked over to his stash of tricks and began picking things up at random, only to throw them back in again. 

(No, this isn't it. Not this either. Hmmm, a magical brooch. Why do I have a statue of a cookroach? There's that broom I stole from the dragons nest. And there is the key to ali babas chest. The mirror isn't here, but I knew that from before. *sigh* I couldn't find it anywhere.) He turned away from the pile and stumbled over a butterfly net. (There it is!) He thought happily. 

He took a good hold of the net and waved it experimentally over a bra in the corner. The bra didn't move. (YES! Now I can get ahold of at least one) He made a fast motion with the net and caught the bra. Then he slowly pulled it in. It was a huge effort, as it got harder to pull, the closer it came. 

When he Happosai came within three inches of his "pretty", he quickly swiped it with his left hand. He let go of the net and furiously held onto the bra with both hands wich flapped around in the air like a snake that had learned the "chestnut" tecnique. 

Suddenly it it stopped fighting and hang limply in Happosai's grip. Then, as he felt the elation of victory begin to overwhealm him, it crumpled into dust and blew away. 

-- 

Iruka scanned his surroundings for Ikyo. He found her standing besides an orange haired girl whose clothes where caught in a storm of their own. (What is she doing?) The winds stopped and left the girl totally dry in the midst of the rainfall. Ikyo said something to the girl and the girl nodded. (She seemes a bit shaken) He chuckled to himself (At least Ikyo's not doing any harm) He looked around a bit in the rain and saw a formless shape lying on the ground. (By the lords!) He rushed towards the shape in order to help 

-- 

Cologne was not in a good humor. (When I find son-in-law I'm gonna beat him to a pulp) She was hopping along on her staff, trying to avoid the puddles that where forming on the street. (Making me hopp around in the rain like this why, that ingrate is no better than Happosai) She avoided the wave of water that came from a long black car that skimmed passed. 

(Hmph, at least he's young. He can be moulded into a moderate husband and he IS fresh blood) *Atchoo* (Holly) She held her head in her hands and balanced on the stick. (I think I'm getting sick) She looked around determinedly in the rain. (I mustn't let that stop me though, I am not going to make any mistakes like I did with Happosai) She hopped off again at a higer pace. 

-- 

As Iruka came close, he noticed the cabbit lying ontop of the redhead. It was crying floods. (Something bad must have happened) He thought with alarm. He leaned down to check for wounds. The cabbit didn't notice him. (Well), he concluded, (at least she doesn't have any wounds, and she can't be dead in any manner or the cabbit would lie dead beside her) He stroked the cabbit to comfort it. It looked up and met his eyes, he could feel it searching around in his eyes trying too reach something. 

He felt like he had done when his "father" had told him that he wasn't good enough, and never would be. He felt the same as when he had told Narimako that he loved her and she had laughed at him, the same laugh that his "father" used to laugh. He felt as if he had tasted a bit of heaven and had been thrown into hell. 

She looked away and all his feelings subsided. (These two need help) He stood up and tried to locate a doctors office. After what seemed like an eternity for both him and the cabbit he opened his eyes and spoke. -An apple a day, keeps the doctor away. Internally he winced as he said it. It was the first thing that came to mind concerning doctors but, he wouldn't be able to find a doctor all day. (Maybe if I avoid apples) he thought grimly. 

-Oh well, I better get you dry in any case. He looked over at Ikyo, who was busy talking to the orange haired girl. -(Ikyo, I'm going ahead to the Tendos. I'll wait for you there) He included a general feeling for where she needed to turn in order to get to the Tendos. He then proceded to pick the pair up in his arms. He jumped onto the roofs and continued in a straight path towards the dojo. 

-- 

--- Can you see the red thread, the yellow or the blue? 

Can you see the green one inbetween the two? 

Take a look at all of it. Can you see it too? 

It all forms a tapestry. A tapestry for you 

--- Authors notes: Whats going on? Wich one am I sending now? 

I guess it doesn't matter. To all those who read this, ENJOY! If you've missed any parts you should be able to find them at chi-ohkis page and at freemages, raac will work as well. 

Thanks for the C&C and send more 

please? 

"and now for someything completely different" 

-Chi,chiiiii 

thank you 

Dewin@hotmail.com (At the moment I am very stressed and I may not be able to know what I'm doing anytime soon) 


End file.
